Tasogare kaizoku The twilight pirates
by Shibo26
Summary: Discontinued, go to new version 'A new beginning'
1. Info and template

Ok so I was bored, have a writers block on my other stories and exams are caming in a few weeks...soo I figured I'd do one of these.

Yes I know not very creative cause there's a lot out there...but it looked like fun....yeah..........

Um the story is based on my OC Yoruame, an orphan girl who's dream it is to became Queen of the Pirates. Fill out the template below(or do your own I don't care too much) and give me a flick.

Oh also just a warning in advance, I am a kiwi, and I also do japanese at school, so I am going to use japanese terms and stuff like last name the first name. I might also use terms and slang(and spelling) that are probably different from what most poeple reading are used to (I am asuming a majority is American) so sorry if I say things you don't understand, just let me know and I'll try to explain ^-^

**Name: (Last,First)**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Crew(with position)/Enemy/allay/ect:**

**Appearnce-**

**Race:**

**Body(hair,eyes,etc):**

**Clothing:**

**Weapon/devil fruit(optional)/power:**

**General Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**History:**

**Dream:**

**If the crew were a family what role would they play:**

**And anything else you'd like to add or I have forgotten: **


	2. 1 Prolouge

**Hello all, Shibo here. Sorry if this story takes a while…most of my stories do. I also apologize if it seems really sucky and bad for a while…still getting used to writing fan-fiction.**

**Anyway**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, it belongs to it's respective owner. I only own Yoruame.**

_We all know the story of the straw hat pirates. Their adventures are legendary._

_Luffy found one piece and traveled the seas as King of the Pirates. Shanks even let him keep the straw hat. He was executed in __Loguetown._

_Nami drew her map of the world. She went back to her home town and helps her sister run the orchard._

_Zoro finally defeated hawkeye and became known as the worlds best swordsmen. He finally found his way back to his hometown. Only to get lost. He is now the master at his own dojo_

_Sanji found All Blue and opened his own restaurant._

_Ussop became a great warrior…then meet his dad. He now travels with his father._

_Chopper found the cures to almost every illness. He wrote a book but sadly died._

_Brooke spends his days with Laboon._

_Robin found Rio Poneglyph, and recorded the many adventures of the straw hats._

_Franky built his dream ship, and it is said he still sails on it with his new crew to this day._

_And everyone else that joined, even if only for a short while lived happily ever after._

_It had been 10 years since the second Pirate king, Monkey D. Luffy had been executed. On the day of his execution he kneeled in the same place as the first pirate king, Gold Rodger kneeled. He wore his trade mark grin and the straw hat he was known so well for placed on top of his head. _

_His final words were,  
"Hey all you guys, 'member that One Piece I found? It's still out there, if ya' want it then you're going to have to find it'_

_And with that the guards sword came down, and so the second great age of pirates began._

Our story begins in a small port village in the East blue, no where near the grandline and with villagers who had no tolerance for pirates or any other kind or 'bad doers' So naturally the hero, or should I say heroine isn't very well liked.

A small black and white specked adolescent wolf bounded down the gravel street, rocks digging into the soft pads of her paw. In her white muzzle was a cloth bag, in which contained some coconuts, limes, fresh fish, other various items of food and objects need for basic survival. Behind the wolf were two grown men, both carrying either a pitch fork or a plank of wood,  
"Get back her you thieving bitch!!" one of the men shouted.

Grinning the wolf made a jump for a box, then to a window sill and finally a roof. While in the air the wolves form morphed. Until when she was finally on the roof she was in the form of a young girl.

"You'll have to be better than that to catch the future queen of the pirates!!" she shouted down at them.

This is our heroine…well sort of heroine Yoruame. She stood at 155 cm and looked no older than a 13 year old. She was in fact turning 16 the very next day. Small, fragile looking and slightly pathetic were 3 words that could describe her appearance.

Her hair was short, barely reaching her chin, black with several white streaks. She had no figure and was rather skinny. Resulting in her being mistaken for a boy. A lot. No matter how harmless she may have looked though, her stormy grey eyes held a fire in them that many found did not fit her.

The oddest thing about the girls wasn't her fiery grey eyes, or her oddly coloured hair. But the wolf tail and ears that she possessed. One black and one white ear replaced normal human ears,and a black and white tipped tail sprouted from a hole in her faded blue shorts.

"Yoruame! Get down here now!! You've gone too far! And give back what you stole!" the other man shouted.  
"Screw you assholes!!" Was her childish reply.

Turning her back to the men she made her way across the roves, until she finally reached a small cove she had found. Placing the bag in the 'borrowed' dingy she pulled out a bag containing various articles of clothing. She pulled out a few pieces

Pulling a sky blue short sleeved over coat over her black tank top she smile, and finally tied a bandana over her head, covering her ears.

"Well Nii-san we made it…after all those years we're finally going to leave this dump behind. No more horrible villagers hating us for who our father was….no more kids kicking on me for being smaller than they were…and no more captivity" she spoke softly to a small wolf plushie she always carried in the small bag she had on her person at all times.

Taking one more glance at her own personal hell she took a deep breath, pushing the dingy into the water. The rip that ran by the small cove dragged her out to sea. The village boys noticed her small boat and shouted to her parents. Grinning she dug into her bag and pulled out a fire works. She set it off using the matches she had, her final words,  
"Hey butt-heads! Next time you see me, I'm going to be QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!!"

And so the adventures of the Twilight pirates begin. An Orphan girl with a big heart and an even bigger dream. Will she make it? Who will she meet and what lies ahead for her?

Friends?Nakama?family?enemys? only time will tell.

**Hi all. Still needing crew members ^-^ At the end of every chapter I'll put up the list of crew members and their position.**

**Thanks all.**

**And peace out!**


	3. 2 Weird guys,wolf cubs and shadow men

**Wow, I didn't realize how popular this was thank you to all the people who submitted, I still need more people. So far I have a scout, a doctor, a tactition, a spy and a fighter/lookout. Still need a cook, musician, sharpshooter, shipwright, navigator and all the other peoples I forget…Oh and if you want me to put a profile of Yoruame up let me know**

**Anyway, thanks guys ^-^ review and I get motivated…yeah….anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Yoruame and random unimportant people. **

**Anyway…On with dah show.**

Yoruame sat in her small dingy. Bored as hell. It had been about 3 hours and not a thing in sight. She sighed. Looking out. Water. More water. A seagull. And more water.

Her black ear twitched in annoyance under the bandana.

"WHY IS THIS SO BORING!!!?" She shouted childishly, scaring the seagull away. Crossing her arms she pouted, even though she was technically sixteen, she had the mindset of a twelve year old. She resorted to singing. Many people have learnt the mistake of letting Yoruame sing. She sounded more like a dog in pain,  
"99999 bottles of beer on the wall, 99999 bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around 99998 bottles left on the wall. 99998 bottles of beer on the wall…"

**4 HOURS OF 'SINGING' LATER**

"12 bottles of beer on the wall, 12 bottles of…hey an island!! Finally!" She cheered, her tail wagging happily.

Wrapping her tail around her waist like a furry belt she jumped off her dingy onto the jetty. She slung her back over her shoulder. Turning she noticed her dingy was sinking,  
"Hm odd….guess dingys don't like storms.

**2 HOURS EARLIER**

"7593 bottles of beer on the wall, 7593….hey a storm…hm" she sat there cross legged.

The storm getting closer,

"Hm this is a bit of a dilemma….I could stay here and wait the storm out…or I could turn the boat around…but I don't know how…..oh well. Now where was I? Oh 7593 bottles of beer on the wall, 7593 bottles of beer…"

**Back to the present**

Shrugging Yoruame made her way towards the town, well she was about to, until someone called out stopping her,  
"Miss where do you think you're going?" a young blonde haired, and very tall man asked her.

"Well I think I was going into town…I'm starved" she stated happily

"Well before you can you have to pay the docking toll?"

"Docking toll? Hm ok…hold up a second" she pulled out her full looking money pouch, the man smiled somewhat devilishly,  
"Ok how much mister?"  
"1800 beli" he grinned, _'This girl is such an idiot. I bet she'll just hand me other the money'_

Yoruame stared into her money bag, frowning slightly. In reality she had no money. Her money pouch only contained some marbles, rocks, and a gumball.

"Oh! A gumball, yay!" she pulled it out, chewing on it happily

The man was starting to get impatient,  
"Girl you better hurry up and pay" he said trying to stay calm.  
"Um…will this cover it?" she said holding out 5 rocks and 2 marbles, "This is all I have…but don't worry I'll put it on my treasure tab! Seeing as I'm going to became Queen of the Pirates I'm going to need a lot of treasure"

The man froze slightly,  
"Queen of the Pirates? So that means you're a pirate right?" she asked curious, excitement building up inside him. _'Oh Nemasu is going to be so pleased with me, bringing him a real pirate. He'll get promoted and then I will'_

Yoruame may not have been the sharpest crayon in the box, but she wasn't stupid. And she knew that the creepy look on the mans face meant ill for her.

"Um I'm gonna go now…" she started a bit nervously, this mans scent was really beginning to bother her.

The thing about Yoruame was that she ate the Shishi Shishi no mi- model Okami,

That was the reason she has wolf ears and tail. Her senses her extra sensitive and she had several 'forms' her favourite of which was her puppy form. There was a catch to her devil fruit however, like others users she sunk in water, there however was an exception. If she is currently using her 3rd form, the adult wolf form and then lands in water in that form, she is able to swim. However her 3rd form was the hardest one to use and control. So she was pretty much screwed.

Getting back to the story.

The man grinned somewhat evilly,  
"No wait, there's someone I want you to meet" he said sinisterly,  
"Uh no it's ok…I really should be going"

"No I insist"

"Look! A distraction!!" she shouted pointing out to see.

The man turned to look at where she was pointing, using this distraction…as a distraction she pulled back, before whispering,  
"Henge: Koinu no keitai*" Her body started to grow smaller and her bones rearranged themselves. Her hair grew over her body as she grew out of her clothes. With the other forms the clothes sunk into her skin, but her puppy form was too basic for that. She was now the size of a small runt puppy. She was black, with a white muzzle, ear and tail tip. With several streaks running across her body. She somehow stuffed her clothes into the shoulder bag.

Grabbing the bag by one of it's straps she did the thing was best at. Running.

The man turned around,  
"Hey, there's nothing….there…where did that runt go!!" he shouted, he looked around and found no trace of her. Except for a little crystal ball bracelet. Picking it up he gulped,  
"Nemasu is not going to be happy with me…"

**Somewhere else…**

In a small clearing in the near by forest a young women, well endowed women of 16 growled in frustration. Her waist length red hair had ling fallen out of it's usual ponytail. Hazel eyes flashing in anger and frustration as another strange shadowed man came at her,  
"Where the hell do they keep coming from?" she muttered as she swung her blacked bladed sword at the shadow men. The red hilt shinning and flashing in the sunlight.

Just as she was about to swing she felt something hit the back of her legs, causing her to stumbled forward. Recovering she turned ready to attack, only to halt at seeing it was a black and white wolf cub.

"Where'd you came from?" she was about to pat it, when is dropped the bag it was pulling. It then jumped over her landing on a shadow mans chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Don't just stand there, attack them" the small puppy spoke

It took a lot to shock Haze, a talking wolf puppy just happened to be one of the few things,

'_I'll deal with it later' _She thought to herself.

Deciding that the fight had gone on long enough Haze started to draw on her energy. She started to spin in a circle really fast, yellow energy started to leak out, until it created a 30ft radios vortex. yellow lotuses started to surround the strange shadow enemies. They screamed out in pain.

Wincing Yoruame's ears went flat against her head, the screams were loud.

Finally the energy died down, the shadow men lay on the ground dead. Haze let out an exhausted sigh, she had used a lot of energy and hadn't eaten in a while. She turned, expecting to see the cute little puppy. But instead meet a very small and almost unhealthy skinny girl. The oddest thing was…other than being naked, was that she had a wolf tail and mismatched wolf ears instead of normal human ears,  
"Wow that was so cool! You must be really strong. I'm Yoruame and I want you to join my crew"

The only intelligent reply Haze could came up was,  
"What?"

**Wow 3 chapters in one day, a new record ^-^ well keep the reviews coming and I'll update as soon as possible**

***Henge: koinu no keitai - transfrom: puppy form**


	4. 3 A new crew member and a log pose

**Chapter 3, woot a new record, well writing for 2 days in a row is a record.**

**This is going to be the last chapter for about a week, because I have school, so I'll have like no time to write, I may post a chapter I may not, really depends.**

**Well to the disclaimers! Oh yeah the current crew list is at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or Haze, they both belong to their respective owners. I do however own Yoruame and Nemasu and stuff.**

* * *

The now clothed Yoruame sat on the ground opposite of the slightly nervous Haze,

new people tended to make her nervous. Yoruame just sat there smiling, her tail wagging behind her,  
"I want you to join my Pirate crew, I'm going to be Queen of the Pirates so I need a strong crew and you look really strong" she stated happily.

Haze just stared at the strange wolf girl, she didn't seem to be a threat, but there was something about her that she couldn't place her hand.  
"Look…you seem like…a nice person…" she started hesitantly,  
"Really? I do? Wow, you can tell from looking at a person?" Yoruame cut her off, rambling to herself,  
"But I'm going to have to say no…" Haze finished.

Yoruame tilted her head to the side confused, the red haired woman didn't seem to have anything against pirates, she didn't seem to have anywhere to go…and she had no real reason to not to….well Yoruame assumed so.

"Huh? Why not?" her head tilted to the other side in a confused manner, one of her ears going flat against her head,  
"B-because! You'd be in danger if I travelled with you" Haze tried to convince her,

_'Doesn't she understand that the Kage men could kill her!'_

"Those men were Kage-men! Wherever I go they seem to follow! They'll kill you!"

Yoruame just laughed,  
"Why are you laughing this is serious, you could get really hurt!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm a pirate, of course I'm going to get hurt. Besides I can't die" Yoruame said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Why can't you die?"

"Because I'm the woman who's going to be Queen of the Pirates!"

"You're only 13!"

Yoruame took slight offence in that, her ears went flat against her head,  
"I'll have you know that I'm in fact 16…it's not my fault I'm smaller than most people" she pouted childishly

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…" Haze started,  
"Aww don't worry everyone makes that mistake…at least you didn't call me a boy" Yoruame smiled wagging her tail again, not really caring about being called thirteen.

A thought hit her, she didn't have any idea who the woman in front of her was,  
"Hey what's your name anyway?" she ask curious,

"Oh! Um...I'm Haze…"

"Nice 'ta meet cha, the names Nakunatta Yoruame" she said happily, ignoring the fact that Haze didn't tell her, her last name.

Haze smiled at the wolf girl, there was just something about the young girl that made her want to smile. The silence was interrupted by a strange growling. Yoruame chuckled sheepishly. It was her stomach.  
"Hehe, sorry…haven't eaten today so I guess I'm kinda hungry" she chuckled

Haze stood up, brushing the dirt off her pants, she held a hand out to Yoruame, who took it happily, jumping up with a lot of enthusiasm.

"I'm not joining your crew…but the least I can do is buy you lunch for helping me"

"YAY LUNCH"!!!

Haze laughed along with her, her own stomach growling.  
"Came on I know this one place in town the serves a good steak"

"WOOT STEAK!!!"

Unknown to the two women a pair of bloodshot acid green eyes were watching them leave,  
"Master is not going to like this…not one bit"

**Later in some restaurant**

Haze stared at the small girl in shock, she was shovelling food into her mouth. Eating almost four meals worth of food. Haze herself ate a lot, but that was only due to the fact she had to restore energy she lost. But Yoruame just ate because she was hungry.

"So where are you from?" the small girl asked as she finished off her 5th steak.

"I….I don't know" Haze admitted,  
"Well that's ok then, if you don't know then you don't know" Yoruame knew when not to pry into ones past,  
"So tell me about yourself…you don't have to…but if your going to be in my crew then we should get to know each other" The wolf girl said happily.

Haze sighed, not seeing the harm in, Yoruame seemed like a trustworthy person,  
"Like I said I'm not joining your crew…it's for your own safety" she thought for a moment, "Well for the last year I've been travelling around from island to island and training, I am 16 years old…oh and I ate the Konki-Konki no Mi…which explains that attack I used earlier. Um my most prized position is my sword, Akahana…it's the only thing I had when I woke up on that island"

Yoruame just nodded as Haze talked, she smiled when she finished,  
"Wow, you're so cool!" She yipped happily," Well I'm Nakunatta Yoruame, you can call me Yoru for short if you want. I'm 16, uh I was born in this port town that hated pirates…never knew my dad…and my mum…well I never really knew her. I lived with my brother…" Her eyes glazed over for a moment, "Anyway, I left today because it's my dream to became Queen of the Pirates"

Haze sweetdropped, _'She really wants to be queen of the pirates doesn't she'_

"Um…what else oh I have eaten a devil fruit too! I ate the Shishi-Shishi no Mi: Model Okami….uh oh and I have two most prised possessions."

She reached down to grab her shoulder bag, she searched for a few moments before pulling out an old worn brown wolf cub teddy,  
"This is Kami, Nii-san gave it to me for my fifth birthday. He's the only thing I have to remind me of Nii-san, and it was always Nii-sans dream to make it to Grandline and find One Piece, so I had to bring him along." She put the teddy back, "And the other thing was a present from my daddy who was a pirate and it's this" she held out her right wrist. There was nothing on it.

"Your arm?"

"What? No the bracelet"

"What bracelet?"

Yoruame gasped looking at her wrist. No bracelet. Panicking, she started to look everywhere. In her bag. Under the table. In peoples food. Everything.

Haze tried to calm her down,  
"Where would it be?"

"I don't know! Last time I say it was when I was at the dock…" she gasped, "The guy with the creepy smell!"

"Guy with the creepy smell?"

"Yeah there was this guy getting docking tolls and he had this funny smell to him, he must have it!"

"Ok we'll go find him. What did it look like…and why would he want it?"

"Well it's a bunch of blue beads and this crystal ball on the end…he'd want it because the crystal ball is a Log Pose"

"What's a Log Pose?"

"I seriously have no idea"

Haze sweatdropped, it was amazing how dense one person could be,  
"If you have no idea what it is how do you know he wants it"

"I don't" Was Yoruame's blunt answer.

She grabbed her shoulder bag, and rushed to the door, as she was about to walk out she turned her head,  
"It was nice to meet you Haze…and if you really don't want to join my crew that's ok…I won't force you…but that bracelet is very special to me…it is the only thing that proves that my daddy did care about me….I hate asking for help…but…" She looked up with sad yet determined eyes, "Could you please help me get it back"

Haze stared into the smaller girls eyes, seeing the determination and passion that not many showed anymore,  
"You're really not going to stop until you became Queen of Pirates are you?"

"Nope"

"And you're not going to let anyone get in your way, are you"

"Nope"

"And your not going to let yourself die until you complete your dream, right?"

"Right"

Haze sighed, picking up her sword and strapping it to her belt. Standing up she placed the money they owed on the table.  
"Well I guess then you have yourself a crewmate"

"Really? AWESOME! Now I'm a real pirate" Yoruame cheered skipping out the door.

Laughing Haze followed out the door, a smile gracing her face, slinging an arm around the shorter woman's shoulders she grinned,  
"Now lets go find that Log pose bracelet thing of yours"

**Elsewhere**

"M-master" A shaky voice spoke out in the endless darkness,

"What is it maggot?" A cruel voice replied,

"I-I f-found s-s-something that's I-I thought y-you'd find i-interesting"

"Well what is it"

"B-black dawns Log Pose"

A man grinned sinisterly in the darkness, his fangs shinning in the dim candlelight,

"That is interesting. Bring me the one who had it"

"Y-yes Master Nemasu"

* * *

**Well as promised here is the current crew list**

**Captain- Nakunatta Yoruame**

**First mate/swordsmen- Haze**

**Treasure- Taiga Mai**

**Doctor- Corral Leland**

**Spy- Kai**

**Scout- Pyon**

**Singer- Hedgehog B. Rebecca**

**Tactition- Nara Satoshi **

**Marksmen- Revont Dominic**


	5. 4 The fecking O'rish and cliche lairs

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or Haze or Leland, they belong to their respective owners. I do however own Yoruame and Nemasu and stuff.**

**Sorry for the shortness, but I only have 3-4 hours of computer time and I have to spend at last 2 of those hours for study.**

**Oh yeah I have nothing agaisnt the Irish and I'm sorry if I offend anyone, I'm part Scottish so I sorta close to the Irish...**

* * *

Yoruame and Haze searched high and low for the blonde haired docking toll man, but there was just no sign of him. The towns inhabitants were no help either, as if they were too afraid to talk to the two strangers. Yoruame was getting slightly restless, that bracelet truly did mean a lot to her. It was the only proof she had that her father didn't leave because he wanted to, but because he had to.

Haze sighed, she was uncharacteristically unenergetic today, it was probably the weather…or the fact that she was still low on energy…or something. She glanced at her new Captain, who was now shaking a poor shopkeeper violently asking him about the blonde man. No response again.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she felt someone watching them, silently she reached for Akahana. The feeling did not go away. Yoruame didn't seem to notice. Haze scanned the area, there wasn't much. It was a simple street, with a gravel road, not much good for an enemy to sneak up on them. The buildings were low with steeply tilted roads, also a bad place for hiding.

She turned her head to the forestry behind them, it was full of towering trees and thick foliage. Perfect foe an enemy to spy on them and not be spotted.

"Uh Yoruame..." Haze started  
"Yoru...Yoruame sounds like an old persons name"

"Ok…Yoru-chan….I think that someone is hiding in the bushes"

Yoruame turned around, staring at the bushes. She sniffed the air, before crouching to the ground, a grin grew on her face. She stuck her butt in the air, wagging her tail, resembling a puppy that was about to pounce on it's unsuspecting prey. Haze just had to mental Aww at the sight. Her captain just looked so much like a cute animal!

Yoruame then suddenly jumped, from her spot on the side of the road into the bushes.

Haze covered her mouth with her hand to hide the laugh as she heard a thud and someone yelping in surprise. Shaking her head she walked over to see what destruction her captain had caused.

She just had to laugh at the sight that was before her. Yoruame was sitting on all fours, her tail thumbing against the ground happily. She had landed on a tall man, who looked like he was around about eighteen or something close to it. His bright orange hair stood out greatly against his fair looking neck. Groaning he pushed the wolf girl off of him. Sitting up, he brushed some dirt off his white jacket. His dark green eyes were surrounded by the millions of freckles.

"Hiya" Yoruame happily yipped getting in the red haired mans face, "You have funny dots on your face"

The man simply chuckled, the strange girl seemed trustworthy and nice. Plus she was funny.

"Hi, names Corral Leland, and why is it that you jumped on me?" He asked in a thick Irish accent

"Well you smelt funny so I thought I'd investigate….." she sat there for a moment, "Oh! I'm Nakunatta Yoruame"

"Lost night rain? Interesting name, bit depressing don't ye think?" He said smiling

"Uh huh and this is my first mate, Haze" she said happily, ignoring Lelands previous comment.

Leland froze slightly,

"First mate? Does that mean you're pirates?"

"Yep. I'm going to be Queen of the pirates" She happily said.

Haze sighed at her captains bluntness, it was going to get them in trouble some day, she decided to speak up,  
"So why were you in the bushes anyway?" she asked curious.

"Well if you must know I came to this island to pick Bupleurum…it's one of the few places they grow"

Yoruame's ear twitched slightly, wrinkling her nose, the Irishmen's bag smelt rather strongly and it was irritating her nose,  
"So that means you're a doctor right?" Haze's energeticness(is that even a word?) returning to her.

"Yes, I am, damn good one too if I do say so myself"

Yoruame's ears perked up at this. Doctors = no pain.

"Really? Do you think you could fix my ear ache? It's been ringing ever since I sailed into that storm….I don't think it liked my singing.."

"No" was his simple answer

"What?! Why not?"

"You're a pirate. I don't heal pirates. Good day"

With that the strange Irish doctor stood, picking up his medical bag that was on the ground next to him

Haze stood there blankly,  
"Well…that was…odd…what are you doing"

When she turned Yoruame was on the ground smelling the ground, she sat up grinning.  
"I caught scent of my bracelet!" she then slung her bag over bother shoulders. Closing her eyes she concentrated. In Hazes opinion it looked like the girl was in pain.

"Henge: Seinenki no keitai" she muttered.

Her body began to shift and change. Her hair slowly covered her body, her bones broke and rearranged.

Haze winced as she heard the bones changed, it sounded really painful.

About 100 meters away Leland paused as he heard the cracking of bones. He had the strangest feeling that they were about to get themselves killed. He sighed before grinning,  
"Oh well, their going to die a painful and pitiful death anyway…so no matter." He walked off in the direction of a Irish styled Pub.

After the slightly painful transformation Yoruame put her nose to the round to get a better wiff of the scent. She lifted her head in the direction in which it was. She gave a wolfish grin, and ran off in that direction,  
"Came on slow poke, race ya" she barked happily

Laughing Haze followed suit, even though she had only known the girl for less than a day, she had a certain…quality that just grew on you. Like no matter what kind of person you were you just had to like her.

Haze was so caught up in thought she failed to notice that the wolf that was Yoruame had stopped. Causing her to crash into her and send them both squalling in the dirt. They both giggled as they tired to stand up but kept falling to the ground. They both stopped, in a rather awkward position to look up at the towering…tower in front of them. Wiry dead wines crawled up the dark moss stained bricks. The Tower cast a shadow on the forestry. The trees around the dark building were shrivelled and dieing, not an animal bird or bug in sight. It was just…dead.

"So in there?" Haze questioned, unimpressed at the rather Clichéd scene,  
"It would seem so….how they must be really uncreative…a tower? Really?" Yoruame said transforming back into her 'human' form with a sickening crack.  
"Well let's go" she hummed cheerfully

"How we getting in?"

"How else?" she skipped over to the front door and giggled, she pressed the doorbell repeatedly

"Hey don't do that!" Haze scolded slapped her hand away, before grinning "Let me have a go" she giggled as well pressing the doorbell repeatedly.

**Somewhere in the tower**

"Lewis!!" A dark and angry voice shouted

"Y-yes m-master?"

"Who's ringing that god damn fucking doorbell??!!"

"I-I d-don't k-know s-sir"

"THEN FIND OUT!!"

The small serving boy squeaked and scurried out of the room.

Nemasu sighed running a hand through his greasy grey hair,  
"Who's idea was it to put in that doorbell anyway he muttered"

* * *

**Hello, me again, sorry this is taking so long but I has a sorta writers block and I don't have time to write anything else. Next time 'The epic battle and drunk Irishmen!" **

**Well as promised here is the current crew list, not going to do full names because I don't want to. Oh um they are in order of appearance. Some may not appear for like ages. And the order may change…but that cause I change my mind a lot.**

Captain- Yoruame

First mate/swordsmen- Haze

Doctor- Leland

Cook-Mayat

Treasure- Mai

Spy- Kai

Scout- Pyon

Singer- Rebecca

Satoshi- Tactition

Marksmen- Dominic

Alley- Lusio

Shipwright- Nof


	6. 5 Epic battle and Druken Irishmen

**Hey all, so sooo Sorry this took so long but I've been swamped with study. Seriously exams are in less than 2 weeks and I have to study for 7 subjects, and I've been so busy with homework. I have to finish practice essays and soo much more. The only thing that is keeping me in the world of the conscious is iced coffee!! But after November 27 I should be all good cause it's summer holidays!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or Haze or Leland etc etc, they belong to their respective owners. I do however own Yoruame and Nemasu and stuff.**

* * *

Haze hung upside down from the ceiling, her body was bound tight in a casing of vines and her sword lay in the far corner of the room. Not to mention the room she was in was small, had no windows, one locked door…and a really high ceiling. Oh and her Captain was hanging about 3 meters away from her.

"How exactly did we get into this situation again?" she asked herself.

"Well I do believe the creepy guy with the moustache used his weird flower power devil fruit on us when we said in weird voices 'Take us to your leader'….yeah I think that's it" Yoruame piped up for the first time in five minutes

Haze sighed, then tried her hardest to wriggle out of the vines, but they held tight. She pouted slightly as she tried to move her hands. Again no movement. She glanced over to her Captain when a thought struck her,  
"Hey Captain…your power allows you to change form right?" she questioned,  
"Well sorta…only into 4 wolf forms"

"Which one is the largest?"

Yoruame thought for a moment, before wincing at the memory that her largest form brought on,  
"….no" was all she said.

"What? What do you mean n.."

"I am not going to use **That **form. I swore to only use it if others lives depended on it and it was the very last resort"

Haze looked at her captain for awhile, then sighed. It was hopeless, they were stuck upside down with no way of escape,  
"Well I guess…HEY!" She shouted the latter part.

Yoruame looked up from her spot on the ground, a piece of meat hanging half out of her mouth. She froze, slowly swallowing it,  
"I swear I didn't steal it…intentionally…I think….MY MEAT! Get your own!!"

"What? no how did you get down?"

"Oh that" she smiled cheerfully, hooking a finger in her upper lip she lifted it, revealing her very sharp looking canines.

Haze stared at her captain with a blank look. Yoruame just smiled back innocently, then realisation hit her,

"Oh you want me to get you down right"

Another blank look.

"Ok, ok keep ya pants on"

She stood walking over to where Haze was hanging, she turned her back to her first mate then ran at the wall. Just as she was about to run into the wall she jumped, twisting, so all fours were on the wall, making it look like she was crouching on the wall. With a grin she pushed off the wall, sending her body shooting through the air, she twisted a few times, before her hands made contact with the top vine that held Haze in place.

Grinning she bit down on the vine hard, slicing through it. Holding onto Haze via the vine with the hand and the vine connected to the ceiling she lowered her new friend to the ground slowly. She then jumped down and ran to her meat which she left laying on the ground. Haze laughed at her, after slicing through the vines with her sword.

She looked around the cold and gloomy dungeon cell, she sweatdropped,

"Wow these people are really uncreative…seriously a dungeon?" She muttered.

She turned to the cell door, gathering energy in her feet she kicked it. It flew into a guard that was about to open the door.

"Hehe oops, sorry" she apologized as she walked over him.

Yoruame followed, happily munching on her meat. Walking down random hallways.

"Where are we going?" she asked as she walked out in front.

"Don't know don't care" Haze giggled, feeling a buzz of energy rush through her.

Giggling again Haze started to run down a random hallway, giggling also Yoruame followed her, she laughed as she ran ahead of the energetic girl,  
"Hey watch this Haze-chan"

Yoruame then crouched, she was soon running, in human form, on all fours, it would have been awkward if she didn't have years practice. As they reached a corner she speed up, jumping in the air, once again twisting and landing on the wall on all fours. Using her momentum she then pounced at the guards that were about to turn the corner, rebounding off all of them. At the end of it all she did a perfect slip in the air. However the landing wasn't quite calculated, as one of the guards grabbed her leg. Sending her flying into one of the walls.

"Owie" she whined holding her head

Haze laughed hysterically, clutching her sides, she fell over. And started laughing even harder,  
"Ow, it hahaha hurts"

Yoruame responded in poking her tongue out, then standing and tackling Haze, sending them both crashing into the opposite wall. They both laughed, not even noticing the wall moving,  
"This is the most fun I've had in years" Yoruame laughed,  
"What do you mean?" Haze innocently questioned.

"Nothing…nothing at all" Yoruame said rather quickly.

Nemasu's eye twitched as the two teenage girls came crashing in through the secret doorway, and what more, they didn't even notice him!!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Still ignoring him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eye twitch.

.

.

.

.

"NOTICE ME DAMMIT!!!" He finally shouted

"Huh?"

"GOD DAMN STUPID BAKA! GAKI!!! TEME!!!..." Nemasu continued to swear.

Haze gasped covering Yoruame's ears, while Yoruame did the same to Haze,  
"Oooh you swore" They both said in a childish and taunting voice

Yoruame finally noticed the man sitting on the throne at the end of the room. Something was familiar about him. She turned her head to get a better look at him. His greasy greying hair hung limply off his face, his face looked like it hadn't seen the light of day for years. It was pale and sunken. The dark bags under and around his eyes made it look like he had never even **heard** of sleep. His bulky figure, dark coloured tattered clothing. It was all ringing a bell in Yoruame's head.

She didn't even noticed Haze was standing already with Akahana drawn. Both her and Nemasu was staring the wolf girl. She had been sitting there staring into space for the last ten minutes,

"….I think you broke her" Haze stated

"What?me? it was you who landed on her!"

"Yeah well.."

"NENE-KUN!!!" Yoruame suddenly shouted

"What?" Was both Haze and Nemasu's reply.

Yoruame grinned like she had just figured out the greatest mystery in the universe. The answer of which is 42 for future reference.

"Nene-kun! That's why I 'member you! You were Simons second mate!"

"Who's Simon?" Haze asked confused,

"Simon was my idiot captain. Well it's been a while hasn't it _Yoruame_?" He stressed Yoruame

"Wait was?" Was Haze's next question

"Yes **was**, as in past tense. No longer valid information. In the past. His…style sickened me so I stabbed him in the back. Literally" he grinned sadistically.

"You bastard!!" Yoruame shouted angrily, shocking Haze

Yoruame seethed in anger. Killing intent rolled off her. Haze was amazed and slightly afraid that someone so small and childish could produce so much killing intent so fast. Simon had been her childhood hero, a pirate as well. He visited her village a lot. He meant a lot to her.

_A young Yoruame sat on the lowest branch of the big oak in the clearing. Her long black hair was in it's usual ponytail. She grinned watching over her 'crew' Her 'crew' was actually just a group of misfit children who had no concern for the rules. First there was Yoruame, the Captain, a bastard child of an unknown pirate and now dead whore. She was the one who started the 'crew' and the happy-go-lucky kick ass one. Well that's how she dubbed it. She was wearing her usually to-big-faded jeans, bare-feet and blue long sleeved overcoat. On the back of her coat was their jolly Rodger. The usual skull and crossbones, however the bones were replaced by roses, above the skulls head was a cracked crown._

_Next there was Mori, he was the youngest. He was kinda like the groups pet and doctor. He had a strange illness that no doctor seemed to be able to cure, because of this his parents never let him out. His brother Kinta was always the one to 'break him out of prison. His almost white dead looking hair was pulled into a pony tail. Bright green eyes stood out greatly against his sickly pale skin. His baggy blue shirt and brown pants were held in place by a black belt. One the belt was a small metal jolly Rodger. _

_The next two were on the ground wrestling. The first of which was Minamoru Kinta. He was rather tall and well built for an 8 year old, standing taller than all his friends. He had messy dazzling orange hair, that fell everywhere except his face. His sapphire eyes could pierce even the fiercest of pirate's souls. He was wearing his trade mark silver goggles. His red shirt and blue pants were now ripped and covered in dirt in some places._

_The second, the not so dirt covered one, was Suzuki Daichi. Out of all the 'crew members' he was the oldest, and one of the shortest. He was rather skinny, had light coloured skin, short blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. He was the 'calm/smarter/sarcastic one' in the group. His white shirt, red vest and blue shorts remarkable remained clean, even though he was rolling in the dirt. On his right arm he wore a black arm band with their jolly Rodger on it._

_Yoruame was about to jump down and join the two boys, when the wind changed, blowing in her direction. She sniffed the air, grinning at the familiar scent._

_"Hey guys! Simons back!" She shouted, "Let's go show him our jolly Rodger!" she cheered._

_Jumping from the tree she clumsily ran towards the direction of the pub that Simon was sure to be at._

_Bursting through the doors she pounced at the Pirate caption,_

_"SISI-KUN!!!" She screamed happily._

_"Hey kids" The black haired man chuckled, "Came to hear about my newest and greatest adventure" he bragged_

_"Nope"_

_He face planted. Kneeling in front of the short wolf girl he whined,_

_"But why? Came on just a little story" He begged in a comical mannor._

_"Nope, we need to show you something"_

_"What? Rum?candy?...women?" He asked the last one hopefully,_

_"What? No!! This" She turned to show the jolly Rodger on the back of her overcoat,_

_"We have a jolly Rodger, we're real pirates now, and it's our turn to tell **you** a story about **our** adventures" _

_Simon grinned down at the young kids, he just loved little kids. Maybe it was the fact that he acted very much like a kid himself._ _He was very free-spirited and went by his own rules. He did have a serious side and will get angered if he someone he cares about gets hurt or if he sees a child get hurt. He doesn't like being told what to do by other  
adults and would rather do whatever he feels like. Simon has a smart mind and  
is very strong-willed. It takes a lot to bring him down._

_"Ok ok, so what adventure have the ankle-biter crew have this time?"_

_"Hey old man we're not the ankle-biter pirates!" Kinta shouted_

_"Who you calling Old man brat?!"_

_"You, you old man!"_

_"Guys! He's right though. We're the Twilight pirates"_

_"Why Twilight" Kenshu, Simons second mate asked walking over._

_"Because the twilight is the end of the day and beginning of the night. The end of one life and the beginning of another" Daichi explained coolly._

_Simon nodded, then grinned,_

_"Well let's hear it"_

"Simon was a kind, brave and free-spirited man. How could you have betrayed him" Yoruame growled.

"He was weak. He cared too much" was Nemasu's sneer reply, "He gave you, a useless orphan his most treasured possession. A Log pose" He held up Yoruame's bracelet.

"Hey that's mine…wait what do mean? My father gave it to me…"

"Exactly"

"….wait…Simon was…my father…"

Nemasu used this opportunity to send thousands of blades flying towards the two girls.

Haze finally snapping out of it raised Akahana,

"Hana-nami!!" She shouted,

Blue energy started to leak from her body, forming thousands of petals, swinging her sword down the petals moulded together, intersecting the blades. Acting quickly Yoruame took this moment to transform.

"Henge: Otona no keitai!!" She whispered, her body changing with sickening cracks.

When the energy and dust cleared she ran towards Nemasu, fangs bared. Nemasu lifted his hand, rising many more blades.

Leland hiccupped as he sat at the bar, he giggled in a girlish fashion. Irish whiskey was good.

"S-so this Nemashu guy *hick* controls the village and *hick* all that" he giggled

"Yeah…no one has ever been able to defeat" the bar tender stated sadly, sighing she looked out the window and gasped. Leland turned to look out the window also. A house was on fire,

"That's Mr Kenta's house!!" she gasped

" probably old and would have died *hick* either way" He giggled,

The bar tender glared at the drunken Irishmen, she ran out the door into the street.

"Where's my granddaughter?" Old man Kenta asked worriedly.

They heard a piercing scream from inside the burning house.

**Rewind several minutes**

Yoruame stood next to Haze panting, no matter what they threw at Nemasu, he threw it back 10 fold,  
"Any ideas captain?" Haze puffed,  
"Just one…Do you trust me?"

"Yes…I think"

They stood shoulder to shoulder. First Haze ran towards Nemasu, swinging her swored shouting

"konki-bakuha!" A blast of energy shot from her sword tip. Yoruame was running right behind, jumping into the air,

"Otona no keitai: Tsume ni!!"(Adult form: over claw)

Her arm transformed, her nails becoming claws. Landing one last time before jumping swiping at the traitor. The blast of both moves caused Nemasu to go flying through the air. His body crashed into the chemists house, knocking over a Bunsen burner, setting the place alight.

Yoruame gasped in horror as she smelt smoke in the air, grabbing Hazes arm she dragged the taller girl behind her,  
"Where are we going?" Haze asked confused,

"Just because that man was evil doesn't mean he deserves to die" She said, running towards the now blazing building, _'plus after what happened I can't kill anyone'_ She added mentally to herself. About three minutes away from the building the heard a piercing scream,  
"You stop the fire I'll get whoever is in there out" Yoruame shouted letting go of Haze,  
"What?"

"Just hurry!!"

Haze nodded hesitantly, before running towards the nearest river,  
"Sure hop this works" She mumbled holding up Akahana.

Meanwhile, Yoruame kicked open the door, she rushed in, finding Nemasu's unconscious body and a little girl in the top story. She shouldered Nemasu like a bag of potato's and held the little girl in her arms.  
"Hold on tight, this is going to be a bumpy ride"

She looked around, sweat dribbling down her forehead. There was no way out, the flames were too high now. Only one option.

She jumped out of the window. From the top of a two storied building.

Hazes plan worked, the flames died down. She walked back to the village. She saw Yoruame sitting cross legged and pouting as a drunk Leland patched up her burn.

"Thought you didn't heal pirates?" Haze asked

"I don't normally…but your *hick* mental captain has a death wish and is too stubborn to *hick* stop…so I thought I'd hang around. Who knows maybe her inevitable death will be amusing" he giggled the last part.

"Welcome to the crew Leland" Yoruame chirped happily.

"So where's your boat Yoru?" Haze asked plopping down next to her.

"Don't got one"

Haze sweat dropped. She looked out into the setting sun,

"So who is this Simon that Nemasu guy was talking about" Haze asked after a little bit.

"He was the guy who inspired me to become a pirate. He used to visit the islands I lived on and tell us stories" Yoruame looked at her log pose bracelet that was now securely around her wrist, "and apparently my father"

She looked out to the horizon. It was the Twilight. She smiled softly,  
"The end of one life, the start of another"

* * *

**Well you see I don't think I'll actually be able to write about all 12 crew members, I'm only human and also aren't THAT good at writing. So I've had to cut some peoples from the permanent crew. I will still feature all OC's that have been submitted but they won't be full time crew members, like for a few chapters or maybe a few adventures. So the list below is the permanent crew list. ^-^ sorry bout all this and all.**

**Yoruame-Captain**

**Haze-First mate/fighter**

**Leland-Doctor**

**Mayat-Cook**

**Satoshi- Navigator**

**Lusio- Tactician/alley**

**Kai-Spy**

**Dominic-Marksmen**

**Mai-Treasurer **


	7. 6 Shichibukai and a ship

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or Haze or Leland etc etc, they belong to their respective owners. I do however own Yoruame and stuff. Oh yeah, I also do not own the Silver Ferns, they are a New Zealand netball team…I do not own them. Or the actual plant the silver fern. I also don't own any songs.**

* * *

Yoruame, Haze and Leland were all sitting at a table at the local bar, Yoruame was wolfing down her food, while Haze…well she was wolfing down food as well.

"You know choking would be a really horrible and pitiful way for the 'future queen of pirates and her first mate' to die" Leland pointed out.

Yoruame swallowed shrugging. She stopped for a moment,  
"Oh yeah…I know about you guys do I?" She asked bluntly

The other sweatdropped, how someone could miss something so obvious escaped them.

"So tell me about yourselves. Haze first cause women first" She stated happily.

Haze thought for a moment, there was not much to tell,

"Well…There's not much to tell….there's some things I can't tell…" she started

"If you don't want to say then that's ok…just say what you want to say" Yoruame interrupted her,  
"Thanks Yoru…well My name is Haze, I'm 16 years old…uh I have a sword Akahana…and um…OH I ate the Konki-konki fruit"

"So that's why you have the zap! And the " she started making explosion noises and waving her hands around,

"Haha yeah…your turn Leland"

The red haired Irishmen's smile widened, he hadn't stopped smiling. It was creeping people out,

"Well I am Corral Leland, as ye know, I'm a doctor, I'm 18ish, and I like Large surgical knives, plants….oh and Sake…can't forget Sake" He grinned at the words 'large surgical knives, "I used to live on a farm…till a group of pirates raided me village…I was left alone, so I became our local doctors apprentice. For the last five years I've been travelling around in my ship healing people. I never healed a pirate…till I meet you of course Yoru-chan"

Yoruame looked confused for a moment,

"Why until meeting me? What'd I do?"

"You saved that little girls life and the Nemasu bloke, even though you didn't know her and he tried to kill you…you are probably the most honourable pirate I have ever meet" He took a swig of the bottle of sake that appeared magically on the table.

Yoruame just nodded, then grinned,  
"My turn!! Ok my name is Nakunatta Yoruame, I just turned 16 a few days ago…. Uh I like Stars, gumballs, freedom, food, friends, playing with a tennis ball, sugar…and gumballs!...uh I have a fear of clowns. Clowns are evil." She stopped and thought for a little bit,

"Don't hurt yourself" Leland giggled,

"Well I never knew my father…well at least…I don't know…apparently this one pirate captain that used to visit the islands I lived in was my father…but I haven't seen him in years….anyway my mother died when I was like 2 and my…my older brother looked after me. When I was 8 I ate the Shishi no mi: model Okami…uh OH I was also the captain of the Original Tasogare Kaizoku" She grinned at the last part.

Leland piped up,

"Why is this pirate crew called that?"

"Yeah I was wondering also?" Haze added,

"It was actually Daichi, our Archaeologist and Statistician who came up with it. Tasogare translates to Twilight"

"That doesn't explain anything"

"The twilight is the period of time where the day ends and night begins. The end of one life the start of another. Everyone in our crew…well we weren't the most well believed or well liked in the village. We gave up our old lives of pain and loneliness for a new life of our new family and happiness…" Her eyes became downcast,  
"So far as far as I know I'm the only one who's on their way to completing their dream…that's why I won't let anyone in this crew throw away their dream…if it means waiting a little longer I'll make sure ever fulfils their dreams…oh yeah what are your dreams anyway?"

Haze chuckled at the last part,

"My dream is to find out about my past…"

Leland decided it wouldn't hurt,

"My dream is to save 1,000,00 people under my care"

Yoruame grinned her famous grin,

"And it's my dream to became the first **Queen** of the pirates"

**The next day at the docks**

"What the hell is that?!" Yoruame asked confused pointing at Leland's ship

"It's my ship' He announced somewhat proudly

"It looks like a mini hospital…" She said slightly nervously

"Well I am a travelling doctor…does it bother you?"

"Well…I just hate the stink of hospitals…they hurt my nose." _'And I will never trust a hospital ever again' _She added to herself

"Well what do you propose we do, _Captain_" Leland was a little annoyed. He was quite fond of that ship.

Yoruame thought for a moment, she really didn't know what to do. She didn't even pick up Leland's sarcasm. She stood there for a moment, thinking.

"I think you broke her Leland" Haze commented after about ten minutes,

"Well she's going to kill herself anyway…maybe I did her a favour"

"Kaze" Yoruame suddenly shouted

"Yeah you broke her"

"No Kaze! As in Kazemaru! He lives on one of the islands! He owes me a ship!" She grinned

"So…back to your islands?" Haze asked

"Yep"

"Ok which way?"

"No idea"

Leland groaned,

"Great. Not only is she going to kill herself…she going to kill us too!"

Yoruame giggled and jumped up onto the ships mast. It really did look like a mini hospital. It had a normal ships base, but instead of a cabin and deck there was a large white and square building. There was a large red cross in the middle. There was a small deck out front and around the sides. A single mast emerged from the middle of the white building. To most this ship was a god send. However to Yoruame, it wasn't. The overwhelming stench of disinfectant could not cover the distinct metallic scent of blood.

She perched herself on the highest mast possible, trying to get as far away form the smell as possible.

She grinned, pointing in a random direction,

"Onward to our destination! The Silver Fern Islands"

Haze and Leland sweatdropped,

"…you're pointing in the wrong direction" They said in Union

"Oh…"

She turned to face another direction,

"Onward…"

"Still wrong"

She turned pointing again, only to get another head shake. One more time and she finally got the correct direction. She grinned at the thought of seeing her old friend. She even started to hum. Then broke out into song. Which Haze was only to happy to join into. Neither of the two girls were that good. Ok that's a complete lie. They were utterly and totally tone deaf. Much to poor Leland's displeasure.

_'Oh! I'd like to be a pirate  
A pirate's life for me  
All my friends are pirates  
And sail the B. B. sea  
I've got a Jolly Roger  
It's black and white and vast  
So! Get out of your Skull and Crossbones  
And I'll run it up your mast_

With a yo-ho-ho  
And a ha-ha-ha  
And a ye-hee-hee-ha-ha-hum  
With a yo-ho-ho  
And a ya-ha-ha  
And a yum-yum-yum-jum-jum  
I've got a Jolly Roger  
It's black and white and vast  
So! Get out of your Skull and Crossbones  
And I'll run it up your mast

Altogether! I'd like to be a pirate  
A pirate's life for me  
All my friends are pirates  
And sail the B. B. sea  
I've got a Jolly Roger  
It's black and white and vast  
So! Get out of your Skull and Crossbones  
And I'll run it up your mast

With a yo-ho-ho  
And a he-he-he  
And a ye-hee-hee-ha-ha-hum  
With a yo-ho-ho  
And a ya-ha-ha  
And a yum-yum-yum-jum-jum  
I've got a Jolly Roger  
It's black and white and vast  
So! Get out of your Skull and Crossbones  
And I'll run it up your mast

One more time! 

_Oh! I'd like to be a pirate..'_

Leland ground his teeth as he sailed the ship towards the small cluster of the islands,

"Only three more hours, only three more hours" he muttered through clenched teeth.

It wasn't that he had anything against singing, no in fact he enjoyed a good song and dance every now and then…and every time he got drunk. But quite seriously the two women abroad the ship sounded a lot like two dying cats in pain.

**Three hours later.**

**'**_One more time!_'

"Hey we're here!" Yoruame cheered

"Oh thank whatever god is up there" Leland muttered

"Hm…you'd think that by the second day I'd be far away form where I started…not back at the beginning" Yoruame stated out loud,

"Sometimes you got to take a step back before you can step forward" Haze spoke up,

"Guess your right"

"So…this is your home?" Haze asked curious

The Islands truly were a wondrous sight. It was one of the few places outside Grandline that was 'out of the ordinary' The Silver Fern Islands was actually made up of five medium sized islands and several more small islands. The biggest was in the centre of the cluster. It had a prosperous port town, and one of the few fern forests in the world. Ferns could only grow under certain conditions. The Town took up only 1/5 of the island, it was also an older style of building. Flat roved mud houses, a compact dirt road. The rest of the island was fern forest.

The three smaller islands were used for farming. Perfect weather all year round, and the winters were not as harsh as in other places. The once lustrous and lushes green forests, cut down to make way for man. Many of the native birds and animals were chased away from their homes, and were hated by farmers for destroying their crops.

The final island was the smallest, it was positioned behind the others. It was overgrown with fern and other rare vegetation. There was only a very, **very** small village there. In fact only a total of ten people lived on this island. It was the most untouched. There was only a few makeshift old houses that looked like they would fall apart at any moment, a small store, which depended on the farming islands for its products and a small ship yard.

This island was their destination.

Haze and Yoruame stood at the helm of the ship, staring intensely at the small island, they were trying desperately to contain their energy. Yoruame saw the small shipyard on the eastern side of the island,

"There! Over by the old shipyard" she instructed Leland

They finally landed.

Haze and Leland were amazed at the island. From sea it didn't look like much, but to someone with a great love of plants like Leland. It was paradise. He stared amazed at the amount of vegetation in the shipyard. Vines crawling up old ships, trees planted around the edge. It was every tree huggers dream.

To Haze it was the worlds greatest obstacle course. There was old ship parts and other pieces of junk just laying around. The perfect training ground, and there was a large patch of cleared dirt that looked like makeshift arena. It was the perfect place for someone with huge amounts of energy to blow off some steam

To Yoruame, it was Home.

"Kaze-kaze-sama" she called. Then froze. Screaming

"CLOWN!!!!"

She jumped behind Haze, pointing at thin air,

"KILL IT!!!KILL THE EVIL CLOWN!!"

"What clown?"

They heard a deep chuckling, and then a tall figure jumped down from his position on an old navy ships mast,

"Yep that's Me-Me alright" He chuckled

"Kaze-sama! Why'd you use your illusion" she whined

Leland stood frozen as he stared at the man. Tall, sandy blonde hair held back into a ponytail, and eyes of the deepest blue. This man was Kazemaru Hichigon. One of the seven Shichibukai, also known as the 'Illusionist'

"Yoruame…you do know who this man is right?"

Yoruame was confused by this, of course she knew, he was her older brothers best friend,

"Yeah of course, Kazemaru 'the Illusionist' and a Shichibukai…why?"

"He's in league with the world government"

"Yeah…I know"

"and you're a pirate"

"I don't see where this is going"

"Aren't you two meant to be enemies?"

"Why would we be? He was Nii-sans best friend..."

Haze just stood there confused, she had no idea what they were going on about, she didn't know anything about the Marines and Shichibukai,

"Um…what's a Shichibukai?" She asked confused.

Kazemaru finally looked at the two people standing behind Yoruame, he grinned...well more smirked. He flicked a lock of sandy blonde hair out of his face. He was a tall well built 29 year old, and was rather handsome. Even with the jagged scar down the left side of his face. He look Hazes hand, kissing it,

"And who, may I ask, are you fine maiden?" Another thing about Kazemaru. He was the words second biggest flirt, 10 points to the one who could guess the worlds biggest.

Haze never got to reply, Yoruame hit the blonde haired man on the head.

"What the hell Gaki!"

"Don't flirt with my first mate!"

"Don't tell your elders what to do!"

"She's too young for you!"

"Your too young to be a pirate!"

"Hypocrite!"

"Gaki!"

"Hentai!"

"Mutt!"

They glared at each other, electrical sparks flying between them.

Haze and Leland just stood off to the side, sweat dropping at the childish fight,

"So what is a Shichibukai?"

"Well they are Pirate captains that allied themselves with the world government. Only the seven strongest pirate captains can became a Shichibukai" Leland explained, pulling out a bottle of Sake

"…so the man who is fighting a 16 year old, not to mention losing, is one of the seven strongest pirate captains allied with the World Government…which I suspect hates pirates?"

"Correct"

"Ok…just checking'

"So why are you here anyway Gaki?" Kazemaru asked snapping out of it,

"Oh yeah! Remember how you owe me a ship?"

"….no..."

Yoruame glared at him…it failed due to the fact every time she tried to glare it turned out cute.

"Yes, you and Nii-san had a bet, and that bet lead to you blowing up our ship! And you said 'real sorry 'bout that…look if you're ever in need of a ship I'll give ya one, kay?' that's what you said exactly!"

"Really? Hm guess I owe you a ship then, don't I?" He thought for a bit, "Well I guess I could fix up of the old pirate ships…I'll have it done…in about three days"

He turned around, jumping up onto the old marine ship, reaching into a porthole he pulled out a sketch book.

"Now I assume that the Jolly Rodger is the same as always, normal skull, cracked crown, and roses for crossbones…anything else you want the ship to have?" He asked

"Hm…let's see...we're going to need a kitchen, separate bedrooms…uh a training room, big enough for sword training, oh and like um a doctors office thing…like with the stiff bed, lots of storage room and all that stuff…that ok with you guys?"

Haze and Leland just nodded,

"You'd do that for us?"

"Of course! We're Nakama!" She chirped happily

"Let me tell you two something" Kazemaru piped up as Yoruame started to chase a squirrel. "Yoruame…she may not be the sharpest tack in the box, and at times she's going to be a handful…but I don't think You'll ever find someone as loyal as her…in fact I can only think of one person who is similar to her" He grinned,

"She's the kind of person who will die for her Nakama's dreams…she almost did once"

Leland frowned "I always thought pirates were evil and loved to crush others dream?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, there's going to be a lot of pirates out there like that…but there are good people out there…I mean the second Pirate King was one of the kindest people ever"

"Why are you telling us this?" Haze questioned

"Because…well because no matter what happens Yoruame is still my best friends baby sister, and…well these islands they may look like everyone's paradise…but these islands hold dark and painful memories for everyone." He turned to them, "She may not know you very well but she cares a lot. If I find out either of you hurt her than I shall show you exactly why I became a Shichibukai"

He then put on a cheerful smile, standing up and dusting his jeans off,

"Well better get to work, a ship won't remodel itself" He picked up his shoulder bag and started to walk off, "Feel free to stay at my place…just keep the mutt away from the oven"

He dodged the flying squirrel that came flying towards him,  
"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me" He teased

"No thanks I don't want to catch whatever you have"

Kazemaru just chuckled as he walked into one of the old boats, hammering noises were heard from inside.

Yoruame skipped up to them, a smile on her pale face, her hands clasped behind her back,

"So…what do you want to do for three days?"

"Well I would like to explore the magnificent forestry" Leland grinned

"I'll train, this ship yard is perfect for raining" Haze smiled

"Ok, I'll just do what I always do. Explore" She grinned, she was about to run off when she had to stop. She squatted, putting her head on her knees breathing slowly.

"Yoru! Are you ok?" Haze asked worriedly

"I'm fine…I think I just pushed myself to far with Nemasu…I'll be fine soon" She wheezed

They heard a bags zip, lifting her head she saw Leland with his medical bag, pulling out several things,

"Leland" Yoruame started

"No don't start, if I didn't help you, then I could hardly call myself a doctor now could I? Now hold still" He cut her off

Holding a stethoscope to her chest he told her to breath in deeply then out, he did the same on her back. After several quick tests Leland came to a simple conclusion.

"Your main organs are under-developed, even with your devil fruit enhancing your body, it is still for some reason slightly under-developed…do you know why?" Leland was curious

"…I was born about six weeks prematurely" Yoruame confessed

"Well that explains a lot of things, such as you look like a ten year old boy, yet for are indeed a sixteen year old girl, you seem to take a lot more breaks than one usually would and you look like you've never seen the light of day. I suspect the due to early sickness during the premature age somehow screwed up your skin pigment and hair colour"

"Well that's a nice way to put it" Haze muttered

Yoruame shrugged, before smirking a little evilly,

"Well now you know something new about me, now you have to tell me something new about you"

"What?"

"Haha just joking. Besides I'm fine, after 16 years I think I would have gotten used to it...Now who's up for dying Kaze-sama clothes pink "

Haze started to laugh evilly,

"I'm so in"

**Three days of basically nothing** **later**

"Well it wasn't easy, and I think I broke my thumb, and I have splinters in places I never knew you could get splinters but I did it" Kazemaru stated proudly

He lead the trio the small port near the shipyard. They gasped at what they saw.

It almost looked like any other pirate ship. It was smallish in size, but looked like it could house around a dozen people at the most. The hull was a gorgeous maple, it had to masts, a big one in the centre of the ship and a smaller one near the rear. On the sail was a large black skull, with a blue cracked crown and roses for crossbones. The head was a wolf head carved out of what looked like oak,

"There's also a large gully, fully stoked with food, several cabins, a doctors room, a training room, a large hold, its own bathroom with its own heating system…and a few other things I forgot"

"You did **this** in three days" Haze asked shocked

"Yeah, don't know why you're so shocked, I am good with my hands" He wrapped an arm around her waist. Only to get a gut full of fist. From both females,

"Hentai!" they both shouted.

Leland just chuckled as he inspected the ship, especially the doctors office. Everything was perfect.

As they stood on the deck, leaning over the railing waving to Kazemaru,

"Thank you Kaze-hentai-sama!!" Yoruame shouted

"Your welcome Yoru-gaki-imouto!!"

Haze laughed at the twos antics, after two days it had become normal.

Yoruame grinned as they could no longer see the islands,

"Finally on my way to Grandline!" She cheered

"Lunch is ready" Haze called happily, holding out a bowl…of black burnt stuff.

"I think we may need a cook"

"Well unless you wish to kill us with whatever the hell that is then I agree" Leland added.

"Well off to find a cook!" Yoruame pointed aimlessly

"Wrong way Yoru" the two taller crew members chimed.

* * *

**Wow that was really long…yeah I didn't want to rush things and they needed a ship ^-^**

**Next time 'Old friends and the eating contest'**


	8. 7 Old friends and an eating contest

**Hi peoples, well I apologize for not updating as soon as I could have, but I was at exams…THANK GOD I'VE FINISHED!!! Haha just to let you all know I had 7 exams in total, 7 subjects and 27 papers all over the process of 6 days...each exam is 3 hours long so 27 papers in 21 hours ^-^ and I survived.**

**Oh also last Thursday was my birthday! So I am now 16!! Yay. And also I would like to give a special shout-out to LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr who was the first person to wish me a happy birthday ^-^ you rock Chika!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or Haze or Leland etc etc, they belong to their respective owners. I do however own Yoruame and stuff. **

* * *

It had been three days since they left the Silver Fern Islands. I could give you a really long a descriptive sequence of events. But long story short. Nothing happened. Not a storm, not a raid heck not even a rain cloud in sight. Boredom was claiming the lives of the Tasogare Pirate crew.

Haze was sprawled out on the deck fast asleep. She had tried training but even that became dull and boring. Her long red hair was no longer in its usual ponytail, but was spread out on the deck, the wind moving it every so often.

Leland was in his study. He had already rearranged the books in the bookshelf several times. He had sorted all his herds and medicines. He had mixed and made several poisons and antidotes. And he had cleaned his large surgical knives. He now lay on a beech chair on the deck reading a book on brain tumors and how to treat/remove them.

Yoruame had taken to playing with a tennis ball, but soon got bored of it. She raided the foods room, only to get kicked out and have the room locked. She did try and read one of Leland's books, but when she came to the first picture on childbirth she gave it a miss. She was now laying on the lowest part of the mast, arms and legs hanging off the sides.

She was bored.

"I'm so bored" Yoruame whined, "I thought being a pirate would be fun, action packed and fast paced"

Leland sighed, not even looking up from his book,

"Well find some way to entertain yourself that does not involve eating all our food"

Yoruame just let out a whine in response,

"Why don't you sleep like Haze?"

"Cause I don't wanna"

Leland sighed again, picking up the small ear plugs that were next to him and inserting them. Thank God he remembered to bring them.

Yoruame huffed as Leland put in the ear plugs. She sighed laying her head on the cool wood. Her ear twitched at the calming rhythm of the waves. She let out a yawn, then froze. Twisting her wolf ear so it faced directly to her left. Nothing. She moved to it her right. Nothing. Turning her head she moved it so it was in the direction that was directly behind her. It was faint, but she could hear the un-natural breaking of water. Even more faint was the sound of feet hitting wood. Curiously she sniffed the air. There was a faint tint of Sake, sweat and oranges mixed with the salty sea air. She sniffed once more. There was a familiar scent. It took a few seconds to place it. Her face lit up. Turning to face the direction of the sound and scent she saw it.

It was a small a small ship, but no doubt a powerful one. It had a long caramel base, and tall masts. Cannon holes were stationed along the base. The sails look yellowed and torn. It really didn't look like much. It looked old and battle worn. But there was one thing that stood out the most. It was the Jolly Rodger. It was a normal skull, had roses instead of 'crossbones' and a cracked crown. It looked exactly like the Tasogare Jolly Rodger, except for the fact that it had a pair of angel wings on either side of the skull.

"HEY GUYS! THERE'S A SHIP!" She called.

No answer.

"GUYS!!"

Still nothing

Yoruame frowned. She didn't like being ignored. Time for plan B. She swung down from the mast. Landing with a soft thud. She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching. She then slowly and sneakily crawled over to where the cannon was positioned. Glancing over her shoulder once more, she loaded it quietly. A grin spread across her face.

BOOM!

Haze was shocked awake and Leland dropped his book. They looked towards the source of noise. They saw an astonished Yoruame. Her ears were pulled flat against her head and her eyes were wide. She had obviously never shot a cannon before.

"Yoru! What the hell are you doing?" Haze shouted

"I was trying to get your attention. There's a ship coming our way"

"What?! Why didn't you day so? We have to get ready to fight!" Haze started to shout

"I highly doubt that 3 pirates, inexperienced ones might I add, could take on a ship full of blood thirsty, merciless, experienced pirates. I knew we were going to die…but not this soon" Leland piped up cheerfully

Yoruame scoffed, then grinned,

"Don't worry, just leave everything to me. I know what I'm doing." She assured them

For some strange reason they were not very assured by these words.

As the opposing ship drew near they heard a male voice shout out,

"Hurricane dance!!!"

A blast of sharp, yes sharp, spiraling air was blasted towards them. Yoruame grinned as she stood on the railing,

"Yoru get down! You'll fall in the water"

Yoruame transformed her arm, swiping her arm down,

"Wolves reply!!!"

The blast of spiraling wind was met by another blast of wind.

"Wind daggers!"

"Wolves howl!"

"Twirling death!!"

"Over claw!!"

"Final dance!"

"Last Howl"

The attacks were thrown and countered, the final attacking sending a huge ripple of waves through the water. The attacker on the other ship was blasted back. The ships were next to each other now. Yoruame grinned

"Guess I'm still the best, ah Kinta?"

"Guess so Cap' guess so" Replied the Orange haired teen.

Both Yoruame and the Orange haired teen stood on the railing shaking hands,

"Been a long time hasn't Cap'"

"Sure has Sharpshooter, sure has"

"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Both Captains crews shouted

"What do you mean?" Both the Captains asked

"That's an enemy Captain! And you're talking like old friends!" Haze exclaimed

"And you're calling her Captain when you're a captain!" One of the Orange haired crew shouted.

Yoruame and the Orange haired boy looked at each other, then burst out laughing,

"Guys this is my old friend Kinta, he was the sharpshooter of the original Tasogare." Yoruame managed to laugh

"And this is my old Captain, I call her Captain cause I have yet to defeat her"

Both crews looked at their Captains confused, they both sighed.

"We are childhood friends, we were apart of a 'pirate crew..." Yoruame started,

"…it was actually a group of friends who were out casted by the village…" Kinta added

"…I was the Captain as I started it, and was a natural born leader…"

"…I was the sharpshooter, cause I got the best shot obviously…"

"…a few years ago the 'crew' started to disband because people either moved…"

"…died or just grew up…"

"…we all agreed to follow our dreams…"

"…that's why I left to become a pirate…"

"…and I waited for the others to start their journey to start mine" Yoruame finished

Both crews still looked as blank as ever,

"**We are old friends and rivals. Our crews are now ally's ok?"** They said together

Most people nodded.

Yoruame growled, she was getting annoyed,

"Why the hell is your crew so stupid!!" she shouted

"My crew? At least I have a crew!"

"I have one!"

"You have two people! That's not a crew!!"

Growling Yoruame punched Kinta, who in return punched her back. Yoruame tackled Kinta, leading his crew to attack Leland and Haze. Haze held off most of them with her pure awesomeness and swordsmanship. Leland just sat down and started to read again,

"What the hell are you doing?!" Haze shouted at him

"Reading. What else?" he replied cheerfully, the creepy smile never leaving his face.

Haze was about to bring Akahana down on someone's head when she saw a familiar flash of spiky black hair,

"TOSHI!!!!" She screamed happily, glomping the poor man.

"AH! Haze? Is that you?" 'Toshi' asked curious

"Of course it is!" She cheered happily.

"Hey Haze who's that?" Yoruame asked as she came rolling at their feet, Kinta pinned under her,

"My bested buddy Toshi!" she cheered happily.

'Toshi' sighed,

"My real name is Nara Satoshi, nice to meet you…who ever you are"

Yoruame got a good look at him. He was tallish, about 5'7" had a skinny build and was slightly tanned. He had short spiky black hair, cerulean blue eyes and his ears had many silver piercings. Easily pushing Kinta to the side she stood up circling him. Closely inspecting his sky blue undershirt with a dark blue short-sleeve jacket and brown pants that reach about mid-thigh with tan shoes. She stood in front of him, giving him a good sniff, she frowned sniffing again.

"Ah…what is she doing?" Satoshi asked

"Oh…she's just getting your scent" Haze assured him  
"May I ask why?"

"She's curious"

Yoruame then sat cross-legged, trying to figure out his scent. It was…strange…not bad strange…it smelled like…fresh air. It was calming, but difficult to describe. Like living in a muggy city then taking a breath of forest air…but it wasn't a foresty or earthy smell either…there was also a slight hint of fresh baked bread lingering on his skin. It was very faint, that even Yoruame's nose had missed it the first time.

She turned to the others, tilting her head. She knew Kinta's scent off by heart. A musty earthy smell…like he had just rolled around in dirt. It was very…alluring…well it would be if she didn't see him as a brother. She trotted over to Leland, she never got a chance to sniff him. She wrinkled her nose at the trace of bleach and disinfectant. However under that was a slight tinge of herbs and spices. His was, she concluded, was both unappealing and yet comforting at the same time. Haze's however was the one she liked the most. The odd mixture of flowers, chocolate and rain…it made her feel at home. In the forest during a sun shower.

"Ok he can join" she concluded

"Wait what?"

"He can't join you!" Kinta exclaimed "He's apart of my crew"

Yoruame growled at him, dragging him by his sleeve off to the side, she glared at him,

"Look at them" she pointed towards a laughing Haze and a smirking Satoshi, "They are obviously old friends. You can't tear them apart…that'd be cruel. You know the pain of losing a close friend…how could you be willing to do that to someone else" She whispered.

Kinta looked at the two laughing, pain and regret shown in his eyes,

"….I know…I'm sorry…" He refused to look her in the eye. He felt so guilty, and not for trying to keep the two apart.

"Kin-kun there was nothing you or any of us could do…you have to stop beating yourself up about it"

"I know…but he was my twin!"

"Yeah and he hated both you and Mori-sama…there was nothing we could do…you heard what the doctor said…it spread to his lungs and heart…there was nothing to stop it"

Leland was listening to the two rivals/friends talk, curious to who they were talking about,

'_Wonder who this 'Mori-sama' was?...there's something she's not telling us'_

Yoruame stood up, brushing off her pants. She held out a hand for Kinta a grab, he grinned knocking it away and standing on his own.

"Well what do ya say Toshi-kun?" Yoruame asked cheerfully

Satoshi groaned, another crazy female calling him by that nick-name,

"Sure why not? As long as I don't have to work I'm fine"

Yoruame then turned to Kinta, who was now on his own ship, chucking Satoshi's bag, who didn't even bother catching it, just letting it hit the ground at his feet.

"Next time we meet Cap it'll be at Grand line!" Kinta shouted

"Yeah and you better believe that I'm gonna kick your ass!" Yoruame replied, "Because I'm gonna be Queen of the Pirates"

"Don't get your hopes up cause it's me who's going to be King!!"

"Say's the _boy _who lost a wrestling match to a _girl_ who was at least 3 times smaller than him!"

That got every one laughing, Yoruame and Kinta kept waving until they could no longer see the other person.

She turned back to see that her crew had gone back to what they were doing before, except Haze was now training on the bottom deck. Sighing Yoruame climbed to the top of the cabin, where she was surprised to find Satoshi.

"What are you doing?" she asked curious, crouching and wagging her tail,

"Watching the clouds"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to work"

"Is it fun?"

"I guess"

"Can I do it too?"

"Knock yourself out"

Yoruame smiled, laying on her back and staring the clouds, she giggled at the funny shapes they made.

**Several hours late****r**

"Yoru! Yoru!" Haze called out

"What?!"

"There's a ship bar up ahead!"

"So?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Nothing!"

"Huh?" Haze muttered to herself. So she went in search of her short wolf captain. She did not like what she say.

"TOSHI!"

"What?"

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Nothing" He muttered from his position on the ground, his arms behind his head and eyes closed

"Look at the Captain"

He opened one eye to glance over to his new captain. She was in the same position he was,

"Yeah, so?"

"You're being a bad lazy influence!"

"So?"

Haze glared with blazing hazel eyes that could pierce the toughest if souls. Normally she was kind, generous and energetic…but Satoshi's laziness rubbing off on her already a hand-full captain was not something she was going to take lightly.

"Satoshi" she growled

"What? At least she's not annoying"

Yoruame found herself being dragged by the collar and pushed to the front of the ship,

"Hey! A bar! FOOD!, hey Leland turn left!! No your other left!"

"I only have one left…"

"Ok take 3 lefts!"

"You mean a right?"

"No…3 lefts"

"And this is the person leading us into the pirates graveyard…time for sake" he chirped pulling out his Sake.

Yoruame just ignored him, squinting at the bar ship she gasped, then squealed in joy,

"Hey guys look! They're having an eating contest! Winner gets a prize! I wanna enter!"

"I have the strangest feeling that agreeing to join her will end badly…or me working" Satoshi mumbled.

Haze giggled,

"I'll enter as well! I've never been to an eating contest" Yoruame gasped,

"Really? I used to enter all the time and win!"

Haze and Yoruame shared a giggle.

Leland looked up from his book, Completely unaware of what was happening…he was too busy reading and drinking,

"Oh…we're not dead yet?hm that's a surprise…" he read the contest banner, "Even though I do have a rather bad feeling about this…oh well nothing sake won't fix"

**Somewhere else that was no where near our heroines/ heroes/ drunk Irish guy**

A figure stood in front of a lab bench, in an awful white room with blinding white lights. His white hair stood on funny gravity defying angles, his pastel white skin clashed greatly with his black lab coat. Power hungry stricken yellow eyes darted from side to side,

"Doctor…there is a message from base" His young assistance spoke quietly from the door,

"And what message would be so important to interrupt my work dear" asked a sickly sweet voice,

"Well…Nemasu was defeated and.."

"THAT'S IT!" The man roared, "He was low life scum, worthless, weak!! And he wasted my precious devil fruit on such…pitiful matters.."

"Sir…it was a wolf girl…well appreantly it was a girl, at first she looked like a boy…Shishi Shishi no Mi: Model Okami- Version 1"

The man froze in his place,

"She was with another woman, she was the bearer of the Konki-konki no Mi- Version 1…and now according to my sources, they travel with two men. A man with the Nuu-Nuu no Mi- Version 1…"

"WHAT!! Three version 1's!!! impossible! All Version 1 devil fruit have been used. They no longer exist! Why do you think I made the others!

"Sir…my sources never lie. I even saw them with my own eyes…"

"Well…it looks like things just got a little interesting… Jacky!"

"Yes master?"

"Get my ship ready…we're heading home"

"Yes sir" The blonde haired woman bowed, then left.

"Looks like the game has began…" He grinned, "But only this time, no one but me shall survive"

* * *

**Hi all, ok I released this a bit early but oh well. Tomorrow I have my final exam. Now I need a little help. First off do you want this story to be **

**Updated faster but shorter chapters OR**

**Updated slower but longer chapters**

**I am also debating on wither or not to have like pairings in this, should I? If so what pair would you like to see.**

**Thanks ^-^**

**Now I'm off to study, watch naruto, study some more, go to sleep, wake up early to catch a bus for an exam that is at 2 pm ^-^**


	9. AN

**Ok sorry bout all this.**

**Yesterday I was messing around and my lil brother read this and told me I should take out Yoruame's profile, cause it kinda gave quite a bit away....especially the past.**

**So I being the moron that I am listened to him. I then posted the latest chapter 'Nihongo ga hanashidekimasuka' Which means Are you able to speak japanese by the way.**

**I then realised that this meant that people can't review cause the annoying thing that says you already reviewed blah blah blah cames up.**

**SO as a result I am posting this to make it right.**

**That and also,**

**I still need enemies. I have more than enough crew members, I even accepted 1 more person into the crew making it 10. I am stopping at 10. NO MORE CREW MEMBERS PLEASE. STILL NEED OTHER CREWS AND ENEMIES!!!!**

**Also I is trying to stare clear of what happens in one piece so this isn't basicly repeating what they did.**

**So I need ideas! please send in your ideas for arcs, fights, episodes etc! I really do appreciate them. otherwise I'll spen about 3 months sitting there trying to figure out where to go next.**

**I did that once with a story...I think it was about 6 months till I figured out what to do.**

**And finally thank you for hanging in there with me ^-^ I know I can be a hand full and sometimes things won't make sense, but without you guys I'd probably get bored of this story and drop it.**


	10. 8 nihongo ga hanashidekimasuka

**Haha wow, you have no idea how full out I am even though it the summer holidays, woot! Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me this far. I have made a promise to update this story every Friday or every second friday. Please note that unless you live in a time zone ahead of New Zealand (Which is kinda hard since NZ is the 12+ zone, so you have to be in a country that is closer to the international date line than us) then this may be out on your Thursday and my Friday. Or maybe your Friday and my Saturday….oh god this is confusing me T.T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or a majority of the OC's used, they belong to their respective owners. I do however own Yoruame and some of the baddies etc. **

* * *

On the outside the bar didn't look like much. In fact it looked more like a floating pimped up dingy that was now falling apart. The sign was wobbly and missing a few letters. The paint was chipped and pealing off, and the wood looked splintered and old.

The inside was a whole different story. It looked exactly like one of those fancy seafood restaurants. The bar was polished and shiny. Tables and chairs positioned around the room were gum and graffiti free. Even the carpet looked expensive. Shag and a crimson red. The walls were a exquisite shade of cream.

Yoruame sat cross-legged in her chair. She and Haze had signed up to the eating contest, but it wasn't till the afternoon. So she an the others sat at a table waiting. Haze was eating a very light salad, Leland was drinking sake and eating baked potatoes, salad, and a steak, Satoshi settled with a soda and the fish of the day. Yoruame ate nothing. Her stomach growled in protest. A thought than crossed her mind,

"Hey Toshi?"

Satoshi sighed, it seems the nickname had stuck with the hyper captain,

"Yes Yoruame"

"Yoru. Yoruame is an old persons name"

"Fine. Yes _Yoru_?"

"Well tell us about yourself! We have no idea about anything to do with you"

"And yet you allowed me to join your crew without hesitation" '_Or even asking for my opinion, annoying female' _

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Stuff….duh"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes?"

"Fine. I lived on an island with my mother. I used to delivery for my grandmothers bakery. I meet Haze because the old man was looking after her. Bandits raid, I leave, I travel. The end"

Yoruame frowned, she could hear the bitter tone. It was a tone she was all to familiar with. One of annoyance, wanting to be rid of her, the same thing almost everyone she knew treated her like. If she wasn't wearing her bandana her ears would have lowered, but she still had the sad puppy look.

"I'm sorry" She mumbled, she then stood up from her seat, "I'll leave you in peace…if any one needs me I'll be outside…highly doubt it" she mumbled the last part. She made her way to the doors.

Haze glared at Satoshi, she was shocked the Yoruame even knew _how_ to be sad or depressed. Leland was too drunk off his ass to notice.

"Go apologize right now!" Haze demanded

"What? Why what's I do?"

"You made her upset!"

"So? All humans get upset."

"Not Yoru."

Satoshi sighed, too lazy to argue. He stood and walked towards the doors. He found Yoruame sitting on the deck, her head leaning on one of the rails, staring out to the ocean.

"Um listen, Yoruam…Yoru I'm..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it, it's me not you, it slipped out. Take your pick, I've heard it all before" Yoruame cut him off.

Satoshi eyed the younger girl, trying to figure her out. Earlier that very day she was hyper, out-going and just generally happy…now she was all…emo. As lazy as Satoshi was, he wasn't an idiot, far from it. He was just too lazy to be the 'know-it-all'

"I lived in Hoshi Village on Uchuu Island, that's where Haze woke up. She was taken in Hyabuma, my grandmothers good friend. We became friends…a bit unwilling on my part. I hated chores. I ate the Kei-Kei no Mi while hiding from my mother one day. I used to make deliveries for my grandmothers bakery. One day I was being bullied…I was called a monster because of my devil fruit" Yoruame flinched at the word monster "Haze was the first person to defend me or call me their friend…we became best friends. On the day Haze was going to leave my grandmother fell ill…Haze told me to stay with my family…I had planned to go with her…so I stayed. The next night I woke up to smoke…our village was on fire. My dad and the village men tried to fight the strange men that started the fire…my mother took a blade that was meant for me…despite my efforts my entire village….it was killed…destroyed…I went mental, killed half, ran away, faked my death. Next day buried what was left, took a boat and left. So now you know my story ok? Will you drop it?"

Satoshi got up and started to walk back to the dinner, Yoruame's voice stopped him,

"I lived in Mana Village on the Silver fern islands…my father was a pirate…I never knew him…or at least I don't think so…he left before I was born. My mother was a whore…not an insult she was an actual prostitute. My older brother Tekkei always looked after me. I was born about five weeks prematurely…I was always smaller, slower and weaker than the others…still am. I was bullied a lot for that. When I was two my mother died. My brother was ten…he raised me, looked after me…he was my best friend. The villagers looked down on us because we were orphans and a pirates offspring. When I was eight I accidently ate the Shishi-Shishi no Mi: model Okami…I was called a freak…I also meet some of my best friends…we formed the original Tasogare Kaizoku…that is why I will never change the name or jolly Rodger…it's all I have left of them…some moved away, some grew apart…one…one died. When I was thirteen…I…I did something horrible. I know that when I die I'm going to freeze in the deepest pits of hell for it **(1)** …I hate myself for it. It was after that day I was known as the Monster of Mana…" A few stray tears escaped,

Satoshi stared in shock at the young girl before him. He had not expected her to tell him her story. He also didn't expect it to be so…depressing. He was about to say something when a small blue ball was pushed into his line of view.

He followed it to meet Yoruame's gaze. She was smiling, a real smile.

"Gumball?" She asked innocently

"Huh?"

She shrugged popping it in her mouth then skipping off back inside. Satoshi stood there confused. Then he in turned sighed, turned around and walked back in.

"I have a feeling this girl is going to be more annoying than most people are…" He stopped at the door when he heard a commotion inside. "Why do I have the strangest feeling Yoru and Haze are involved?"

As it turns out he was right. Yoruame and Haze had gotten into an argument…well it _was_ an argument. He glanced over to the man they were conflicting with. He face-palmed. It was a Marine Captain.

"Why am I not surprised?" he muttered as he sat next to a very drunk Leland,

"_hic_ Hey there _hic _Shaposhi who you _hic_ doing?" Leland giggled. A sound Satoshi never wanted to hear again.

"Do I even want to know what happened?"

"Well _hic_ you shee tha' Marine guy _hic _inshulted Haze _hic_ than she was all like _hic_ oh no you didn't the _hic_ Yoru runs in and like defends her _hic_ Mr Marine all sexist and than something about _hic_ pantyhose… then you ran _hic_ in then you asked me then I said…"

"Yes I get the point…this is so troublesome" He mutterd leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes.

"Aren't cha goinna help 'em?" Leland slurred speech hit his ears

"Nope"

"Fair enough _hic_ kick us the Vodka"

Yoruame's eyes flared in anger, this man _dare_ insult **her** friend, **her **first mate, **her** family,

"Take it back now" She growled from her position in front of Haze

"Pft like hell. She is a useless woman and a disgusting pirate. All she's probably good for is a good root**(2)"**

Her blood began to boil, her eyes became sharp, the urge to kill ran through her. She felt the familiar electricity ran through her body.

"She is worth 10 000 of your pitiful lives" she growled.

"Why don't we settle this, in the eating contest. If I win then I arrest you and your worthless scumbag crew, if you win I'll be nice and give you a two minute head start…and one free hit"

"Deal. I'll enjoy smashing up your pretty face"

Yoruame sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She had the strangest feeling that today was going to be very tiring

**(3)**"Sumimasen Onnanoko-san. Nihongo ha hanashidesuka." A young female voice interrupted her thoughts.

Looking down she noticed a little girl. She was short, had muddy brown hair tied back in messy pig tails and red puffy hazel eyes. The others stared at the girl confused, not understanding her…other than 'san' of course,

"Ano…hai" Yoru replied "Watashi wa Yoruame desu. Namea nan desuka"

"Namea wa Kari desu"

"Dozoyorushiku Kari-chan" Yoruame bowed slightly

"Dozoyoroshiku" Kari bowed back

"Doushitaka" Yoruame asked

"Watashi no Ani O Ushinatta desu"

**"**Watashi wa anata no niisano mitsukeru no o tasukeru. Kare wa donna kaze ni mieru ka."

"Kare ni takakat tari mijikai chairo no ke oyobi usucha shoku no me ga aru .kare wa aoi waishatsu oyobi kuroi zubon o mi ni tsukeru no o konomu"

Yoruame smiled as she patted the little girls head, explaining that she'd help after the contest.

She noticed her crew staring at her, she suddenly became self-conscious

"What?What's I do? Do I have something on my face? OH MY GOD GET IT OFF!!"

"How could you understand her?" Haze asked confused, "It was like a language I don't know!"

"Oh! Well I knew this guy who could only speak that…I taught him English…I sorta became fluent in Japanese…"

"Well what'd she say?"

"Oh! She lost her big brother, who we are going to help her find after the contest"

"And you didn't considering consulting us?" Satoshi piped up,

"She's a little kid! She needs help so I help her!"

"You have got to be the strangest pirate I have ever meet" He muttered.

* * *

The day started out like any other for Ado Mayat. Woke up early to try and get a warm shower before all the other chiefs and workers used up all the hot water. Started to prepare for the days service and then got to work cooking.

Wake up. Get ready for the day. Cook. Go to bed.

It was the same thing day in and day out. It was the routine that he went through since the day he was found by the ships owner.

However today seemed different than any other, he couldn't place his finger on it. It just seemed…odd. Sighing he ran his fingers through his spiky red hair, no matter how many times he had attempted to tame his hair it always ended the same. The hairs spiking back up. Sky blue eyes glanced at the reflection in the glass. Numerous scars and stitches reminded him of what he was.

Earlier that day a tall, tan red haired woman had gotten into a fight with Captain Aoishi. **The **Captain Aoishi, known batterly as blue death. Famous for his brutal executions of pirates. He had tried to calmly break up the fight…they had ignored him. He went as far as to shout at them…they looked at him like he was a moron…then he just sat in a corner and sulked. He had to feel sorry for the red haired girl and the girl wearing a red bandana that called the red haired woman her first mate.

_'Must be pirates…they don't seem like pirates…they seem quite nice'_

He had 'overheard' their conversation about the little orphan girl. Kari was her name, Mayat sometimes suck her and her brother meals…they visited every now and then.

He smiled at the other chiefs as he helped cook the eating contest food. There were 5 rounds in total. Round one, soup. Round 2, garlic bread. Round three, pumpkin pie. Round four, burger. And round five hockey pokey ice-cream. He chuckled thinking about the mass amount of brain freeze that would follow. The top five contestants would carry on tomorrow. Then the top two would battle it out the next day. The eating contest was something that Old Man Kuchika thought up to bring in more custormers.

_'I wonder how that pirate captain will do….what am I thinking? Pirates are evi,l they are exactly_ _like bandits'_

His train of thought was cut off by Old Man Kuchika announcing the start of the contest. He knew Captain Aoishi was entering, like every other year, those two pirates were as well. And of course numerous other contestants. But he had the strangest felling that those three are the only ones that would matter. He shoke the feeling off as he carried several bowls of tomato soup out.

_'It's not like it's going to be life changing'_

* * *

**(1) ****ok this is an inside joke between me and my mate Jade, cause one day he said, the day I willingly wear makeup in public…and wear it correctly(cause I like to draw patterns on my face with eye liner..) is the day hell freezes over. On Halloween we were allowed to wear mufti or street clothes instead of uniform(god I hate the uniform. It green and involves a skirt!) and I dressed up as L for the day. I wore eyeliner ^-^ so now Hell is frozen over and we say instead of 'Burn in hell!!' we say 'Freeze in hell!' we also go 'Ha! Shame!!I hope you're freezing your ass off Uncle Marty!' while pointing at the ground.**

**(2) ****Ok this is a little bit of Kiwi slang. I know most of you would have figured it out by now, but a root means to 'bang, screw etc' someone like 'Me and the Mrs had a good root last night' My uncle said that once, it was disturbing, I am now suppressing the memory….again.**

**(3) ****Ok I was bored and so decided to write a conversation in Japanese. This is an English version, so I'm making it that the One Piece people don't understand Japanese other than small things like 'san,chan,kun etc' This is proper Japanese,I have studied it for 2 and a half years now…I should know what I'm doing**

**The conversation goes**

Sumimasen Onnanoko-san. Nihongo ha hanashidekimasuka." Excuse me girl-san. Are you able to speak Japanese?

"Ano…hai" Yoru replied "Watashi wa Yoruame desu. Namea nan desuka" Uhh …yes. I am Yoruame. What is your name?

Namea wa Kari desu" My name is Kari

"Dozoyorushiku Kari-chan" Nice to meet you Kari

"Dozoyoroshiku" nice to meet you

"Doushitaka" What is the matter?

"Watashi no Ani O Ushinatta desu" My older brother is lost

"watashi wa anata no niisan o mitsukeru no o tasukeru . kare wa donna kaze ni mieru ka." I will help you find your big brother. What does he look like?

"kare ni takakat tari mijikai chairo no ke oyobi usucha shoku no me ga aru .kare wa aoi waishatsu oyobi kuroi zubon o mi ni tsukeru no o konomu" He is tall, has brown hair and light brown eyes. He likes to wear a blue shirt


	11. 9 Nuunuu no mi version 1 or 2?

**Hiya all, well sorry for the delays but I've been busy….crap I forgot what I was going to type…. OH YEAH!!...oh wait no it's gone. Wait I remember!!! I am proud to say that I have personally replied to all 50 of the reviews. Keep reviewing please!! You have no idea how lazy I am and reviews keep me semi-motivated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or a majority of the OC's used, they belong to their respective owners. I do however own Yoruame and some of the baddies etc. Just as a side not, quite a few characters belong** **to ****LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr****. Haha you rock girl, oh and also If anyone wants to just chat I'm open for conversations ^-^**

**

* * *

**

There was almost no doubt in anyone's mind that Haze and Yoruame would end up in the top five. The last round was the most amusing. Many fully ground men fell to their knees whimpering in pain. Brain freeze was quite painful…or so I've been told. Haze's energy melted the ice-cream while in her mouth so it was never cold. Yoruame was just good at eating ice-cream really fast.

Yoruame and Haze were now lying on their ships deck watching the sunset. Leland had long fallen unconscious and Satoshi was in his bunker napping. Leaving the only two females onboard the ship to have a little 'girl time'

"Hey Haze…can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it Yoru-chan?"

"What was it like…travelling for that one year…I mean like having no memories and stuff?...you don't have to answer…I'm just curious"

"No, no it's ok….it was tough. I mean I woke up and I hadn't the slightest clue who I was, or anything about me. I was scared shitless. I was scared and alone, till the old man found me. I found Satoshi, we became friends…after awhile I left…and I don't know…guess I just went where fate took me" She sighed "It's frustrating sometimes…trying to remember…but nothings there…plus I have the kage-men after me all the time. Then I have no idea what the worlds like and everything is new to me…and…sometimes I wonder did I have a family? What were they like? Did they love me?"

Yoruame rolled over onto her stomach. Her Bandana long discarded, her tail was wagging slightly and her ears were perked up,

"Of course they loved you! How could they not have? You're the kindest, funnest…and well prettiest person I've ever meet!"

"You're just saying that to be nice"

"No, it's true! Seriously there's only…" she paused for a moment to think "3 other people I can think of that were ever as kind as you…and that was Simon, Mori-sama and Nii-san"

"Who is Mori-sama anyway? I hear you talk about him…but I have no idea who he is"

"He was…the kindest…the most selfless person I had ever known…he was the youngest in our group…and Kinta's younger brother…he was the best"

"You keep saying 'was' why is that?"

"Because he's dead"

Haze was taken back by her captains bluntness,

"One night…Shinkon, Kinta's twin brother…he…he was in charge of giving Mori his medicine…one night he just sat there…grinned and poured them down the drain…Mori died that night of heart and lung failure. The adults found out…Shinkon was banished…and sentenced to death…" she took a quick intake of air, "…by me"

Haze looked at her confused,

"I….I have 4 forms…not 3 like I told you guys…"

"Why'd you lie?"

"Because the last form…is my monster form… Henge: Oni no keitai…I swore never to use it…they angered me to a point where I used it…and well doesn't take a Satoshi to figure out what happened next" Tears welled up in her eyes.

Yoruame kept her eyes on the ground, never looking up, she couldn't bare to look Haze in the eyes. She had expected shouting, a punch heck maybe being hacked at by Akahana. Not the Hug she received.

"You're not a monster. You're Yoruame, the sweetest girl in the world. The kind of person who would put her dream and life on the line for a stranger."

Yoruame stiffened at the contact, but soon relaxed, hugging back,

"Hey Haze?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you Nee-chan?"

"Of course! Only if I can call you imouto"

"Deal"

They stayed in the hugging position for a while…Yoruame stiffened. Pulling back Haze looked confused at Yoruame.

"What's up?"

"Smoke"

"What? There's no smoke"

"Yes…there is…I can smell gasoline and smoke…something's burning…" It took her awhile to figure it out.

"THE BAR!!!"

With that she jumped up running to the railing, she leaped from the ship onto the bar ship, barely making it. Pushing past the double doors she froze mid step at what she saw. Captain Aoishi was holding an old man, the bar owner Yoruame guessed, by the throat, a burning torch on the floor, a small fire just starting,

"What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted

Aoishi grinned sadistically at her, his white teeth gleaming in the flames glow,

"Why I'm ridding the world of pirate loving scum like this" he gave the old man a shake,

"You better put him down right now!!" She growled, "You're fight is with me, the pirate, not an innocent man who has no prejudice"

The old man, also known as Kuchika Hashimara, was shocked that this young boy…no wait…girl! This young girl was not only a pirate, but a pirate willing to fight a Marine over _his_ safety. Not just for the heck of it. He gasped, well tried to when he noticed the wolf ears and tail.

_She's just like Mayat!!_

Aoishi just laughed, amused by this _childs_ actions and words. Like a freak wolf child could beat him.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do?"

"This" She took a deep break, her chest and checks puffing out,

"Take a deep breath?"

It was then that Yoruame let out an ear pounding roar, one that did not match her size. In doing so she alerted the entire ship and surrounding ships of their presence.

In seconds Haze was next to her captain, sword drawn, she glared at the Marin captain,

"How dare you hurt that kind old man!" she shouted

"He serves pirates and therefore deserves to die!"

"No! he serves those in need…and who have money!!"

"Oh shut up you bloody bitch" within the span of 10 seconds Haze was running towards the man, red energy surrounding her blade, Aoishi drew his inappropriately large gun from its holster and firing at Haze faster than she could blink. It hit her shoulder. Something strange happened. The energy around her sword disappeared and Haze felt really tired for some reason. She fell to her knees panting.

"Nee-chan!"

"I'm *huff* fine….what *pant* was that?"

Aoishi grinned his trademark smirk, resting the gun on his shoulder,

"Sea-stone bullets. Render all devil fruit users useless. Now back to business"

Haze did not give up that easily. She picked up Akahana and ran back at him.

Mayat woke with a start when a load and terrifying roar filled the ship, it had came from the dining room. hastily he got dressed and clumsily made his way to the dining room, the other chiefs either slept through the roar or couldn't get out of their rooms. The doors were melted shut. Whoever did this must have done it while they were sleeping. Mayat wouldn't put it past that pirate girl.

When he pushed the doors open he gasped at what he saw. Captain Aoishi had old man Kuchika by the throat and the red haired woman was laying face down on the ground with Aoishi stamping on her back. He saw the pirate from before looking like she was going to kill him. He noticed the wolf ears and tails and gasped. Giving away his position.

"Well looky here, more scum to deal with." Aoishi grinned

"You leave him alone! And let that old man and Nee-chan alone you bastard!!"

Mayat stood frozen. This Marine, the **good** guy was hurting the old man and the pirate, the **bad **guy(girl) was protecting him. It was then that he noticed the fire.

"Mayat get out of here" Kuchika gasped as best he could,

"What? No way old man!"

Aoishi grinned, pulling out his gun again,

"Have it your way brat" He fired,

Mayat was ready to separate his arm from his body so the bullet wouldn't hit him. But as the bullet got closer his power grew weaker. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact. Nothing came. He opened one eye to see the wolf pirate standing in front of him, arms spread.

"Y-you took the bullet"

She just nodded

"Why?"

" Cause…I'm not about to let some innocent guy get shot and just stand there"

Mayat glared at the back of her head.

"What kind of bloody pirate are you!?" He shouted.

She turned her head and grinned,

"The kind that's going to be Queen of the Pirates"

The strain of the sea-stone bullet on her body caused her to collapse to her knees, she still wasn't fully recovered and her body was beginning to shut down again.

"Queen of the Pirates?" Mayat whispered, "What why? One Piece is a fools dream…both men who found it died an early death…why would you want to chase a damned mans dream?"

"…I don't know exactly…I guess…not for gold…or fame…but for freedom and Nakama…" Yoruame wheezed

"Freedom…and...Nakama?" Mayat was confused, "Isn't being a pirate about killing innocents and taking their treasure?"

"Haha no, a lot of people will tell you this…but that's not what being a pirate is truly about…it's about freedom…not having the Marines control you, Nakama…people who are precious to you…people you'd give your life for…and following your dreams…Simon used to tell us stories about the Straw Hat pirates…that's what they were all about. That's why I won't let an innocent bystander get hurt." At the end of her speech Yoruame was on her hands and knees.

Mayat stared at the girl at his feet, what she said thinking it. Glaring suddenly at the man before him, he ran at him, picking up a metal pipe that was conveniently on the ground. Another gun shot was heard. This time Mayat was ready, he pulled his arm off long before the bullet got to him. Everyone, but Kuchika gasped. Immediately he stitched his arm back on, swing the pipe at the freakishly tall mans head. Aoishi dropped Kuchika and used that hand to block the pole. Pulling back Mayat tried to hit him again, only to have the pole ripped from his grasp and have a fist meet his gut. Aoishi continued his assault on the 17 year old.

Yoruame watched helplessly from the floor as the strange boy named Mayat was beaten to a pulp by fat head Aoishi. The sea-stone bullet in her shoulder was sapping at her energy. She gasped as she felt hands pull her up, whipping her head up she saw it was Leland. Turning her head she saw Satoshi helping Haze up.

"Ok Captain-chan sit still, this is going to be extremely painful and uncomfortable and if you move I could rupture a main artery and you'll bleed to death" Leland's cheerful voice reached her ears.

Leland held his finger in front of the wound, a thin nearly invisible thread of skin left his finger and entered the wound. He stitched it to the bullet, then swiftly yanked it out. Then with his other hand stitched the wound.

"There you go. Now to do the same with Haze-chan" She happily skipped off to where Satoshi was holding Haze up,

"Ow" Yoruame muttered before standing.

To say she was pissed is like calling Godzilla an ant!...unless of course you were in fact bigger than Godzilla…but that's not the point.

"Oi! Aoishi!!" She shouted

Aoishi turned his head in time to see a table came flying at him. He dropped the battered boy in his grasp and ducked. He turned to face the angry female.

"First you insult my Nee-chan, Then threaten us, and then you try to burn this place down and then you hurt me. But I draw the line when you hurt innocent people and my friends. **That **is unforgivable and you will pay" She growled

Aoishi went to say something smart, but froze when he noticed Yoruame's eyes turned yellow and wolfish. Her bone cracked and rearranged themselves, fur spread across her body.

"Henge: Otona no Keitai!!" She growled.

She had used her adult wolf form, it was tricky to control and used a lot of energy, but when angry those things are usually bypassed. Growling she ran at the man, he pulled out his gun and fired a few rounds at her. As if in slow motion she managed to dodge all the incoming bullets. She jumped, attempting to latch onto the mans arm, but he twisted at the last minute making her crash into his shoulder. He shot at her, she dodged and then she lunged and he dodged. This went on for a while.

By now Aoishi's men were in the room, Haze, now stitched up and ready to go stood back to back with Satoshi,

"Ready Toshi?"

"This is all so troublesome" he muttered in reply.

One of the men rand at Satoshi, who just kicked him in the chest, sending the man flying. He sent a volley of punches and kicks towards the men that ran at them, he wasn't very graceful…in fact he just looked bored. Haze on the other hand was twirling around, slicing through the men like butter. She was as graceful and balanced as a dancer. They both landed their final shots. Satoshi landing heavily on his feet, while Haze spun on her toes.

"Show off" Satoshi muttered

"Am not! I'm just graceful! Unlike you!"

Satoshi just sighed, poking one of the unconscious men with his toe.

"Should we help Yoru?"

Haze looked over at the two fighting,

"No…it's her fight…we should let her fight on her own"

"Annoying women with frustrating pride issues"

Aoishi was at first amused….he was now annoyed. The little runt had almost gotten him. When Yoruame was about to pounce him he grabbed Mayat and held his gun to the boys head,

"Stop now or I'll blow his brains out" Everyone gasped at this.

Yoruame backed down, her ears were flat against her head and her tail between her legs. There was no way she was going to risk the kids life.

"Now do as I say or else stitch boy here gets it"

"What do you mean stitch boy? Leland spoke up

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes…I would…that's why I asked"

"Ok then I'll tell you, a few years back this brat stowed away on a pirate ship. They beat him bloody and sent him in a life boat to die. The Captain was one of the Shichibukai. He was experimenting on devil fruits. You see there are two types of devil fruit. Version 1 and version 2. Version 1's are originals and are organic, there are no versions 1's left. That Irish guy over there had a bit of his DNA swiped one night by the Doctors men, and he worked and altered it until he formed a Nuu-Nuu no Mi- version 2. Version 2 are man-made devil fruits. The red haired stitch kid has the Nuu-Nuu no mi- version 2, while your doctor had Nuu-Nuu-version 1"

Everyone sweet dropped at how stupid this man was, he gave away a whole lot of information that an enemy could use. So Yoruame made up her mind. Lives were at stake and it was a last resort,

"Henge: Oni no Keitai" She growled in her wolfish voice.

Muscles began to spasm and grow, bones cracked, her fangs grew longer. Soon she was the size of a small horse…or a large pony.

Aoishi dropped Mayat in fear, Yoruame took a step closer. Aoishi fell back. She got real close growling, Aoishi looked like he shit his pants.

"Boo" She said

And that's when Aoishi fainted from fear. Yoruame turned back and gave them a wolfish grin, before her body collapsed from exhaustion. Her body automatically shifted back into human form. The last thing she saw before letting the darkness take over was Leland's smiling face.

Leland smiled in his creepy way as he picked Yoruame up bridal style, he knew she had just pushed herself beyond her limits and would be fine in a few days.

"Sorry 'bout the mess" Haze apologized while bowing to Kuchika and Mayat,

"No worries dear, as long as everyone is safe"

"So…you guys…aren't evil?" Mayat questioned

"No…what made you think otherwise?"

"You're pirates!! All pirates are evil!"

"Not all son" Kuchika cut off the boy he saw as his grandson,

"What?"

"Not all Pirates are evil…I do believe that Luffy was king of the pirates and wasn't evil…neither is my old friend Simon Black Dawn…sure there are a lot of evil pirates out there…but there are just as many evil marines."

"I never thought about it that way…"

Mayat turned to them then bowed,

"I am sorry for judging you guys, please forgive me"

"It's ok you're not the first" Yoruame's weak voice spoke up.

"Yoru! How are you awake!!" Haze questioned the girl

"Yeah…with the amount of energy and blows you took….you should be dead" Satoshi added,

"I told you guys…I can't die…not till I became queen of the Pirates…sides I need to ask Mayat something"

"What?" Mayat asked sceptically

"Do you want to join my crew as the cook? We really do need one…none of us could cook to save our lives"

Mayat was shocked my the request,

"But you know nothing about me!"

"So? She didn't even know my name when she asked me to join" Haze piped up

"No I can't….I can't…can I?"

"Of course you can son" Kuchika piped up

"What? But old man…"

"Go, live your life. I've spent all my life in this bar…and the thing I regret most was not taking up the offer to join a pirate crew"

"You were offered?"

"Yes…and because of it I never got to have my adventure…don't waste your life rotting in this place"

"I'm not rott.."

"Yes you are. Now go. Have an adventure"

Mayat stood there, looking between the Tasogare and old man Kuchika. He then made his decision

"Wait five minutes I need to grab my stuff " With that Mayat bounded out of the room, running towards his room, packing all his stuff into one bag.

Yoruame gave a soft chuckle before once again drifting off into darkness, unconsciously she snuggled closer to the warmth. It had been a long time since she feel asleep in someone's arms,

"Nigh night nii-san" she mumbled

And so the Tasogare gained another member…and one that could cook. It was a good thing too….now they didn't have to experience Yoruame's cooking…which would have looked more like a mutant blob than anything.

Oh and about little Kari? Her Nii-san found her so they are happy now, and they left on their boat and now live on a small island near Grandline.

* * *

**Like I said I had it out on Friday. It is currently 1:30 am on a Friday where I am…I got hit by inspiration and I wrote this.**

**Review please, let me now what you think, tell me how to improve and let me know about your ideas. I love ideas!**


	12. 10 heart to heart with Stitch man

**Well Hiya!**

**I still can't believe you've all stuck with me this far! Well I'm writing this authors thingy up here before Christmas and knowing me it'll be past it before I manage to get it out…that or it's Christmas day(for me) when I post it…so yeah ^-^**

**Merry X-mas everyone and a very good new year, the good Chinese new year, then Waitangi day, then Easter, then Guy Fawkes, queens b-day, the Christmas again! Oh and that Jewish holiday I can't spell ^-^ but it starts with 'Hon'**

**I would also like to apologize for me taking so long to get this up. Over the last while I've been grounded, and only lately have been set free...I then had a writers block, which is why this is so short...yeah...You have no idea how hard it was to get this up. I had to force myself to do it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece, or most of the Oc's, they all belong to their respective owners. But Yoruame is mine. No touchy without permission. Oh I also own the cookies I'm eating.**

Yoruame rest her head on her crossed arms, closing her eyes and yawning cutely. Haze would of squealed and hugged, calling her a 'cute wittle puppy' But she was too busy being dead tired. It had been about 7 hours since leaving the ship bar with their new crew mate, Mayat. Yoruame had awoken an hour before, she would have been up earlier if Leland hadn't forced her to rest. After the 82nd time Yoruame tried to 'escape' from the doctors office Leland gave up.

Satoshi sat next to the dozing Yoruame, holding her wrist out, inspecting the Log Pose,

"Do you know what this is?" He asked broadly

"Yeah a Log Pose" Yoruame's muffled reply,

"Do you know what a Log Pose is?"

"Nope"

Satoshi sighed, the proceeded to try and remove it, he may have been lazy, but he had read quite a few books on navigation. So with much reluctance he decided it was in everyone's best health that he was the navigator. He did not expect Yoruame's reaction.

She shot up, leaping back, while accidentally getting his nose with her boot,

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded angrily, her tail fur was standing on its ends and her ears were folded back into an aggressive position ,

"What? I'm the navigator right? A log Pose is the only form of compass that can be used in Grand line. So I need it to Navigate"

Yoruame's ears slowly moved make and fur went flat again, she clutched the Log Pose Bracelet to her chest,

"It's…a navigation device?....why would my father give me a navigation device?" She wondered quietly to herself,

"Maybe he knew that one day you'd follow in his footsteps and would need a source of direction"

Yoruame nodded. She looked between her bracelet and Satoshi, she bit her lip then carefully slipped it off. She walked up to Satoshi, took his arm and slid the Log Pose onto it. She held his arm for a little longer, looking him in eye with serious eyes,

"That is very special to me. I am going to let you borrow it because you need it to navigate. If you lose it or if it gets broken then you will understand why they call me the Monster of Mana"

Satoshi nodded unenthusiastically, he sighed as he sat down and glared at the maps in front of his. He was going to hate this job.

Yoruame sat down again, he tail thumbing lightly on the wooden floor, she was about to say something when Mayat walked in carrying plates of roasted fish. Haze and Yoruame perked up right away and began to wolf down the food as fast as it came,

"Ha-ha they're enthusiastic eaters aren't they?" Mayat laughed, placing down more food,

"Well they will choke soon, and as I told them a rather embarrassing way to die" Leland added as he walked into the room,

He sat down away from the two girls, making sure they wouldn't steal his food. Smiling he pulled out his ever present bottle of Sake and took a big gulp…then poured it into the soup,

"What a waste of perfectly good soup" Mayat muttered as he sat down to eat as well.

"You know what I just realized?" Yoruame piped up after swallowing a mouth full of food,

"What?" Hazed asked

"We all have devil fruits…so if any of us fall in the water we're pretty much screwed…

"Not true" Leland piped up

"Leland if you have a devil fruit and.."

"And fall in the water you sink, yeah I know. But I was reading on of that Kazemaru guys reports that I found in the library which I also found. Apparently for a while he was an assistant to that guy who was making the version 2 devil fruits. A version 1 bearer will sink in water and all that, but seeing as version 2 is man-made is has quite a few alterations. For once version 2 bearers don't sink in water…well mostly, the report said that it excluded people who ran out of energy or were asleep…also a version 2 is weaker than its version 1 counterpart"

"Hey! That's not nice I'm sitting right here" Mayat grumbled

"Oh I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but it's true, you are much weaker than me. Something to do with they copy never being as good as the original"

"Yeah but what is the original is continually drunk?" Haze asked innocently

"Then the original is a moron, will lose and die a painful and most likely a gory death"

Yoruame and Haze giggled,

"What? What's so funny? You think dying a horrible, painful and gory death is funny?" The whole time Leland's smile never left his face.

"No it's just *giggle* we meant you are the continually drunk one"

"I am not!" he took a swig of sake,

"Yeah right. I bet you couldn't stop even if you wanted to!"

"I can stop anytime I want!" Another swig

"Well I bet you couldn't stop eating!" Leland shot back

Yoruame raised her eyebrow, Leland glared back. They were locked in a staring contest. Leland was twitching to take another gulp of alcohol while Yoruame was desperately trying not to stuff her face.

Haze smiles as she reaches out to grab Yoruame's plate and Leland's bottle, they didn't even notice. She was about to take a swig of the sake when Satoshi pulled it out of her hands, he had seen her drunk once before and he was not making the same mistake twice. She pouted, but went with it, she was still tired from the sandstone bullets. She was about to stand up to get more food when a thought hit her.

"HOLY CHEESE GRATERS!!" She suddenly shouted...ok screamed

"WHO?WHAT?WHEN?WHERE?WHY?APPLE SAUCE!!!" Was Yoruame's response

"You and me are the only females on the ship!!!"

"HOLY MACARONI! You're right!!!..." Yoruame stopped, then thought for a bit, "Ok...there's you, me, that's 2, Leland, Toshi that's 4...plus Mayat so that's 5 in total." She stared into space a bit, biting her lip, "That would make the current female to male ratio 2:3....which means....HOLY CRUD! MALES OUTNUMBER US!!"

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Haze was beginning to panic

"I HAVE A PLAN! IT INVLOVES...."

The three men sat there watching the two females freak out about the 'male to female ratio' Satoshi sighed, looking down at the map, he held the Log Pose carefully to the light. It was a curious thing, from what he heard, Log Poses go on the topside of a band...making it stationary and stable...this one was just a ball on the end of a beaded bracelet. Now that he looked closely he could see little inscriptions on the beads. Too small for him to read.

"Yoruame" He tried to get his captains attention

"Yeah?" She completely forgot her rant,

"Do you know what these inscriptions on the beads say?"

"Yep"

"What do they say?"

"Not telling"

"Troublesome woman" He sighed, "Well according to this map we should be at the entrance to Grandline in about 3 and a half days...there's an small island about 3 days away."

Mayat placed several more plates of food in front of Haze and Yoruame, he loved cooking, and liked the fact that people enjoyed his food.

"Here you go girls" he said cheerfully

"Hey Mayat?"

"Yeah Yoru?"

"Can I smell you?"

"Wha?" The stitch covered boy was taken back by the question. It's not exactly everyday a pirate captain asks if they can spell you, "Uh...why?"

"It's just that I like to know everyone's scents...cause uh...sometimes...well it's best if I recognize your scents and stuff...and it's rude to smell people with out asking...or so Leland told me" She asked shyly

Mayat smiled at the younger girl, then nodded. He noticed that under the red bandana her ears twitched,

"Why do you wear that still? no one other than us is around?" Mayat questioned.

Yoruame froze in the middle of her 'scent smelling' He smelt of smoke and seasoning...a sort of spicy yet mild seasoning. She lowered her gaze and started to fidget with her hands. She subconsciously moved closer to Haze,

"I...I'm ashamed....of them...I hate them....just like...I hate..." Tears filled her eyes, she stood suddenly and ran out of the room. Climbing up to the crows nest. There she curled into a ball and let the tears fall.

* * *

Haze was worried for her friend. Yoruame hadn't left the crows nest in almost 2 days. She noticed that the girl wasn't one to talk about herself or deal with her own problems. They had tried everything. Haze even tried to shake he down using her devil fruit power. Satoshi had told them that they'd be arriving at the island soon. She frowned making her decision. She marched right into the galley where Mayat was making today's lunch, fried fish. He was surprised when he felt Haze grabbed him by the collar spinning him around. He gulped at Haze's threatening glare.

"You upset Yoru. Now you have to fix it" she growled

"B-but I don't know what I did to..."

"I don't care. Fix it! or else you and Akahana are going to be getting to know each other real well"

Gulping Mayat stumbled onto the deck, quickly scanning the area he walked to the biggest mast. He reluctantly climbed up the side of the tall wooden pole. When he reached the crows nest he heard sniffling. Pushing himself up he plopped down next to Yoruame. He sighed glancing at her. Her hair stuck on its ends and her face was tear stained.

"Look Yoru...."

"No Mayat..."

"No listen...I'm sorry for whatever I said..."

"It's not what you said"

"Then what is it?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Try me"

Yoruame sighed, her ears went flat against her head as she eyed the floor, taking a final deep breath she started without looking up,

"I hate my ears and my tail…because they remind me of what a freak I am. Back in my home village it was just me and my older brother…it's because of me he's dead, and these wolf parts remind me everyday"

Realization hit Mayat, he may not have been as smart as Satoshi, but he was no moron,

"You went monster form and…"

"And killed my brother" Yoruame's voice was hoarse, "I'm a freak and a monster"

"Stop saying that!"

Yoruame turned her remorseful eyes to look at the ships cook. His blue eyes were set, hard and determined. But not cold and hate filled she noticed.

"You're not a freak or a monster. Look at me! I'm covered in scars and stitches, but you don't see me moping. I've accepted the fact of what I am. I barely know you…yet it feels like I've known you for years!"

"You're just saying that" she muttered

"No I'm not! You stood up for me and helped me even though you didn't know me!"

"So? Anyone would have done so"

"But that's the thing Yoru. No they wouldn't have! Kind people are so hard to came by these days!"

"I still don't understand"

"There is a lot of evil people in the world…I thought it was only pirates, but I see know, even ordinary people and sailors…there's just no more goodness in the world"

"Now even I know that's not true…as long as there's people who's willing to do the right thing evil will never prevail"

They looked at each other. Then burst out laughing. Yoruame fell to the ground clutching her sides

"_hahahaha _god we sound so _hahaha_ cheesey"

"_hahaha_ I know!!"

Yoruame stood up, dusting herself off,

"But seriously Yoru…we all care for you. Heck Haze was about ready to skin my hide cause you were upset"

"Really?"

"Really really. So we all good?"

"We all good" she confirmed

"Then take it off"

"What?" she was completely taken back by this

"Take off the bandana"

"O-ok"

As soon as it was in her hands Mayat grabbed it and tossed it into the wind, which conveniently and coincidently picked up at the very moment.

"What the hell!!"

"You don't need it"

"But my ears…"

"No one that matters gives a damn Yoru…you need to accept that"

Yoruame stopped and though about it. Then started to climb down pouting. Before she reached the bottom she looked up calling out,

"FINE! But I get double helpings at lunch and dinner!!"

Mayat chuckled as he climbed down the mast.

* * *

All throughout the rest of the trip Satoshi had to deal with this.

Yoruame-are we there yet?

Satoshi-no

Haze-How about now?

Yoruame-are we there yet?

Satoshi-no

Haze-How about now?

Yoruame-are we there yet?

Satoshi-no

Haze-How about now?

Yoruame-are we there yet?

Satoshi-no

Haze-How about now?

Satoshi- FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NO!!!!

* * *

After a rather uneventful day, and a rather thrilling ride up reverse mountain they had finally made it. Yoruame stood on the helm, clutching onto the wood tightly. Excitement bubbling inside her. She didn't even notice a rather large 'mountain' in the ships way.

Mayat leaned over to Satoshi,

"Is that meant to be there?"

"Nope"

"And you going to do anything about it?"

"Nope"

"Just checking"

Yoruame's eye's widened, she gasped as the 'mountain' came crashing down. It rose again to show a giant whales head. Then she did something they'd never think Yoruame would ever do. She squealed like a fangirl. Haze was by her side in a flash,

"What? What? What is it?!"

"Oh my god, Oh my god OH MY GOD!!!"

"WHAT?!!"

"IT'S LABOON AND BROOKE!!!"

That got a blank 'wtf' response from Haze,

"Who?"

"Only THE most awesome beings. Laboon is this whale THE Monkey D. Luffy fought himself! And Brooke was a crew member of the strawhats!!!" She squealed again.

"Oh ok." Haze joined in

Mayat glanced over to Satoshi again,

"We're screwed aren't we?"

"Yep"

Brooke, the black afroed talking walking skeleton jumped down from his giant friend, landing on the deck.

"Hi Mr Brooke, I am a BIG fan of yours and all of the Strawhats. Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure!! If I can see your panties"

Haze growled at this and was about to use Akahana to wope his ass…if it wasn't for Satoshi holding onto her belt, keeping her from moving forward. Yoruame's reaction went a little something like this,

"OH MY GOD! THE Brooke asked if he could see my panties…" a few moments of gushing later, "HEY!!!"

Leland chuckled as he settled into his chair that he had claimed. He had came out to get some fresh air. He smiled behind his book. Never had he even thought about being on friendly terms with a pirate, let alone became one. He looked up at the sinking sun.

_Looks like fate is going to have a grand time messing with us…not that I believe in fate_

**Somewhere in a completely unrelated world/reality and in a completely different and unrelated story**

Alex chuckled as he pushed the keyboard back. He had been assigned to rule the 'fate' of the 'Tasogare Kaizoku' reality. Leah leaned over his shoulder,

"What are you laughing about?"

"Just screwing with peoples heads"

"Remember not to.."

"Disrupt the balance I know"

"Good. Now back to work" She joked

**Back to the relevant story**

"Hey Haze?"

"Yeah Yoru?"

"Have you ever wondered if we're just the figment of some random peoples imaginations, then our fates are being controlled by more characters in a completely different reality of said persons imagination?"

"Have you been into Leland's medical cabinet again?"

"Maybe"

* * *

**Again so sorry it took so long and it not as long as I would have hoped. Lately I've been having sleeping problems, and I have school starting in 2 weeks.**

**Review please, I thrive off them.**

**Any flames will be used to make my milo**

**I am serious though....the only thing keeping me in the world of the living is coffee....I don't even like it that much!!!**


	13. 12 Drinking contest and chocolate

**Hi peoples! Well sorry this took a while, but I had stuff to do. Also school started so yeah. This took a while to get out not only cause I was busy…but cause I seem to have gotten into the habit of cutting my fingers. A few weeks ago when cutting potato's the knife slipped and got my index, middle and ring finger, so it was rather hard to type. THEN just as they finally healed I cute my ring finger on a knife while washing dishes. Knives don't seem to like me do they? **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece, or most of the Oc's, they all belong to their respective owners. But Yoruame is mine. No touchy without permission. I would also like to thank LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr she is the reason I got this chapter out. YOU ROCK ^-^**

* * *

Yoruame sighed happily as she lay on her back, finally she was on her way to completing her dream. The soft rocking of the ship lulled her into a peaceful sleep. The worn out wolf plushy rested on her chest. Life was finally going her way. After spending the morning with the giant whale and talking skeleton she was beat….until lunch time came around of course.

Haze stood over her captain, hair falling over her face like a curtain,

"Hey Yoru want a drinking contest?" She asked

"Um…I don't really like Sake"

An already drunk Leland had stumbled onto deck when he heard the words 'drinking contest' and sake,

"I'm in! *hic*"

Haze hit the drunk Irishmen in the head,

"Not that kinda drinking! I don't like sake either that's why I thought we could drink cola instead. How about it?"

Yoruame thought about it for a few seconds,

"Alright! Sounds like fun!!"

Satoshi who was watching the interaction from the top deck sighed, rubbing his temples,

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

~A few hours later~

Satoshi looked at a pocket watch he found in one of the offices, it was apparently designed to only work in the Grand line because of the electrical currents…or something,

"Well better go check on them" Pushing himself off the railing he made his way to the kiction. Stopping outside the door he made a silent prey to whatever deity there was that what was behind the door wasn't that bad,

"So who won?" He asked walking in

The sight before was the perfect picture of hell. Haze was sitting in the chair she dubbed as 'hers' leaning back with her feet in the table. She was sipping on a can of cola. Yoruame on the other hand….well you'll see later,

"I dunno Yoru started bouncing off the walls after her 20th and I've been drinking while I watch her. I think I'm at 40 right now. You should sit down and watch the show" Haze casually stated taking another sip of cola.

Now when she said Yoruame was bouncing off the walls she literally meant bouncing off the walls. Yoruame was running around, jumping from onto the wall then kicking off,

"I LOVE COLA!!!!!" she shouted in her hyper state

Satoshi facepalmed.

"I think you created a monster"

"TOSHI!!!!!!" Yoruame squealed glomping him.

Haze just laughed, even when Satoshi glared at her she just continued to giggle.

* * *

After several hours of trying to catch the hyper wolf girl the entire crew decided it was hopeless. Satoshi glared at his red haired friend, as far as he was concerned this was all her fault. AND she was still drinking her cola,

"Just for the record I blame you"

"Oh I know"

Yoruame skipped into the kitchen, to meet a smiling Mayat, happily cooking

"HIYA MAYAT-KUN!!"

"Hello Yoru" Mayat smiled at the hyper girl, he put a bowl of soup in front of her,

"Here you go, tomato and basil soup"

Little did Yoruame know Mayat had added a herb mixture that's knock the young girl out,

"THANKS!!!" She took the whole and drank it in one gulp.

She yawned cutely, then rubbed her eyes,

"Why am I so *yawn* sleepy" she mumbled.

Finally she crashed, curling up in the corner opposite the door and falling into a peaceful sleep.

Smiling Mayat turned the oven off, putting the lid on the soup cooking. He walked up the steps and headed towards the captains cabin to grab Yoruame's blanket.

* * *

Satoshi and Haze walked into the Kitchen, Satoshi made Haze sit down and gave her a stern look,

"Hey I found Yoru!" Haze pointed at the sleeping Yoruame in the corner,

"Great, that's one less thing to deal with"

Haze almost winced at his tone….then picked up another can of cola.

"Now Haze what'd you learn today?"

"Um…it's a…bad…idea to give Yoru cola?"

Satoshi raised his eyebrow at her,

"It's a bad idea to give Yoru sugar in general?"

"And?"

"….and to put vodka in Leland' sake"

Haze Looked around the almost empty kitchen then back to Satoshi

"Soooo….want a drinking contest with me?"

Satoshi raised his eyebrow then shook his head,

"Do you ever learn?"

Haze just grinned widely,

"Nope! Now take a seat and let the drinking contest begin!"

Satoshi reluctantly sat down,

"Hey I never said anything about-"

He was cut off by Haze shoving a can of cola in his face and forcing the sugary drink down his throat, Haze just kept smiling,

"You never said you wouldn't!"

~Two hours later~

Satoshi had fallen out of his chair, knocked out from sugar overload. Haze leaned back in 'her' chair, putting her feet on the table, finishing off another cola

"What a bunch of weaklings *puts a finger to her chin* Now I wonder how many I've had so far I lost track around 60. Hmm oh well"

She pulled out a chocolate bar and another can of cola.

At that moment Mayat walked in carrying Yoruame's blanket and wolf plushy,

"Oh Hiya Haze"

He smiled at her while he placed the blanket over his captain and put the ragged wolf plushy under her arm. A though hit Haze like an eighteen wheeler…not that there was such think as one in that world.

"Hey Mayat! Wanna have a drinking contest?"

Mayat thought about it, then gave a shrug,

"Sure why not?"

~Another few hours later~

Mayat looked completely unaffected, he just sat there smiling,

"Wow, you're *hic* good at drinking cola"

"Of course, I'm a chief" he talked as though it explained everything

Leland walked into his room, completely sober

"as your doctor I should probably warn you that's it's not good for your body to drink so much cola but since you're going to die anyway I guess it doesn't matter" he took a swig of sake

Haze just pouted, sticking her tongue out at the older man,

"You're no fun Leland"

Mayat shook his head at the girls antics,

"He does have a point Haze. How many of those have you had in the past 24 hours?"

Haze paused to think, counted on her fingers several times,

"Hmm I dunno maybe around 80 or so"

"80!!!"

"Haze I think you should go to bed and gets some rest. You haven't been to sleep yet have you?" Mayat asked concerned

"Nope I was busy having contests with Yoru and Toshi. Don't worry I'm used to getting little hours of sleep." Haze replied happily

Both boys gave her puzzling looks…but decided it'd be safer not to say anything. Mayat had and idea then,

"How about we have a contest? If we win, you have to go to sleep. If you win, I'll make you whatever you want for lunch."

"Why are you involving me in this?*hic*" Leland asked taking another swig of sake

Haze smiled widely,

"Deal! But instead of a drinking contest, we'll have an eating contest with chocolate!"

"Chocolate?" both the boys questioned

"Yep! Since you guys gave the challenge, I get to decide what we do and since I've already had plenty of cola I think we should eat chocolate instead."

Leland shook his head and hiccupped,

"We're doomed. You've seen her eat there's no way we can out eat her"

Mayat sweat dropped,

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea…"

An hour later, Leland was passed out on the ground from drinking too much sake,

"How many of those have you eaten Haze?" Mayat asked

"Um…20?" Haze said taking out another chocolate bar

Mayat shook his head, "This can't be good for your body"

"On the contrary with my devil fruit powers it just gets changed into energy so it doesn't really affect me"

Mayat sweat dropped,

"Well that's an unfair advantage. *sighs* Alright Haze I give. As a chef I know when I've had enough to eat. I hate wastin' food"

Haze pumped her fist in the air wooting,

"Yes! Victory!"

Mayat walked up to Haze and put a gentle hand on her shoulder

"Now I'll keep my promise about the lunch but how about you get some sleep. I'm sure Yoru wouldn't like that her first mate was staying up all night like this."

Haze nodded tiredly,

"Alright I am kinda tired"

She fell asleep immediately and began to fall out of her chair, Mayat caught her before she fell to the ground,

"Well I did ask her to get some sleep though I didn't think she'd fall asleep right here *chuckles* You're lucky I'm a gentleman"

He picked her up bridal style then carried her to her room. Placing her on the bed he pulled the covers up to her chin. He did the same with Yoruame then put two bowls of soup on the table that was in the women's room.

* * *

Mayat sat on the helm of the ship, watching the sun sink into the horizon. He smiled softly, it was only his first week, but he had grown to love the crew and ship. He waved goodnight to Satoshi who was settling in the crows nest and dragged the passed out Leland to the men's room. He finally lay in his hammock closing his eyes smiling. He was glad he decided to came after all.


	14. 13 Demigods and Pandakuns

**Hiya everyone! Well third week back at school ^-^ I'm adjusting nicely and such, but because of this updates will be even fewer. On Friday and Saturday I have work, and also this year is very very important for me. When I apply for university half way through next year they'll use this years results so if I don't update for a long time, it's because in all honesty my studies are more important than my writing….but there's no way in hell I'm going to give up writing….ok I'm going to get on with it now**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece, or most of the Oc's, they all belong to their respective owners. But Yoruame is mine. No touchy without permission. I would also like to thank LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr and of course Roscoso. You guys rock potato's!!! Also don't own da song**

* * *

Yoruame woke to the gentle rocking of her ship, she knew she was in her own bed when she snuggled deeper into the soft fluffy sheets. For the view precious waking moments she was back home. She wasn't a pirate or in the Grandline. She was curled up in bed, sleeping next to her nii-san. They only had one queen sized bed…it was all they could afford after their old house was burnt to the ground.

She kept expecting to be gently shaken awake. To hear her nii-sans soft voice. Or for her 'crew mates' and friends to come rushing in, shouting and jumping on her bed. Just for a moment everything else seemed to be a strange elaborate dream.

But then she's open her eyes to see the wooden interior of the captains/women's' cabin. She'd remember her brother was dead and gone. Her 'crew' had grown up and drifted apart. That her village still hated her with a fiery passion about something she was not at fault for. That she was alone.

However she'd glance at her first mate and remember. She made it as a pirate, she finally made it to Grand line. She'd smile then. She was no longer alone…she had a new family. She had Haze, Leland, Satoshi and now Mayat. Her family was growing, which made her glow with happiness.

This very deep and sentimental train of thoughts would be cut off by her stomach growling. Giggling she threw off her covers and skipped to breakfast. It was the most important meal of the day of course. She smiled sadly as she remembered a time when she was unable to have breakfast…or lunch for that matter….all they could afford was a very small diner…if they were lucky. A small blush made itself known as she remembered the boys giving her their food…her boys.

She had a good feeling about today….something good was going to happen. Smiling brightly she took a deep breath of salty sea air, stretching in the warm sun. Leland then opened the door, slamming it in her face.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that Yoru"

….hey! It's possible for me to be wrong occasionally

* * *

Mizumaru and Mizuko were no ordinary twins….heck they weren't ordinary people! Well…technically speaking their not people…They were demi-gods. Their father was a pirate and their mother was Ume, the goddess of the Ocean. This meant that they had some degree of power over the ocean….of course having such a power made them a big target for pirates and over bad-doers.

Not to mention they were both, for a lack of better term, beautiful. Both tall, lean with softly tanned skin. Bright stormy grey eyes, which flashed like an ocean storm. Mizuko's hair was waist length, and the most beautiful ruby red. Her Brother on the other hand had short spiky hair, which was the deepest black that put the deep ocean trenches to shame.

Mizumaru gasped for breath as he dragged his sister behind him, their footsteps echoing throughout the alley. They were once again being chased by a crazed pirate crew who wanted to use the twins powers for their own greedy needs. Slipping down another alley the two continued to run. Finally they came up to a dead end,

"I think *gasp* we lost 'em" Mizumaru huffed

Mizuko clung to her older twin. All she had left was her brother, their father disappeared long ago and their mother was captured.

"Well, well, well, what 'ave we got 'ere? A bunch o' lost kiddies?" A taunting voice filled there air.

Mizumaru stood protectively in front of his sister,

"Leave us alone you bastards!!"

"Hehe sorry boy, no can do. Now say nighty night"

Before either could respond their worlds went blank.

Luaus grinned a mostly toothless smile, whatever teeth he had left were yellowed and his breath made even those with the toughest of stomachs want to vomit. Chucking the surprisingly light twins over his shoulders he made his way back through the labyrinth of alley ways back to the tavern his captain and over crew mates had made their base. The local villagers were too scared to stand up to them, so just allowed them to remain in their port village…but what do you really expect when you live in the Grand line?

"Capn' will like da treasure I found for him"

* * *

Unknowns to him a pair of mismatched eyes followed him…the first thing that went through his mind was,

"Wow that girl has a nice ass"

* * *

Yoruame was bouncing impatiently…even though Leland's hand was on her head trying to keep her from bouncing too much…they did try and put weights on her feet….but no one could catch her…ok let me rephrase that…no one who was willing was able to catch her…Haze was bouncing along side her.

"You two sure are full of energy" Mayat noted from his spot on the deck,

"I have a really good feeling about this island…my instincts are telling me to go there" Yoru replied happily

"Your instincts?" Satoshi questioned sceptically

"Well yeah…animals don't lie, and they are more in touch with nature and the more spiritual-magical-unknown stuff humans label as 'bullshit' Animals are better at surviving and all that. Besides, I learnt ages ago to always trust your animal instincts"

"What about…" Leland started

"I said instincts…not urges"

However something was wrong. The closer the ship got the island something inside Yoruame went haywire. Something was wrong….like the world was out of balance. The wolf inside her was warning her that something big was going on. Haze noted the sudden change in the girls behaviour.

"Hey Yoru-chan something wrong?"

"Yes" was her blunt reply

"Wha?"

"Something is wrong…natures out of balance…I can feel it…"

Satoshi snorted slightly,

"Why am I not surprised?"

"This is serious!" She snapped surprising everyone, "The world will perish and die if the world is out of balance!"

"Ok! Shesh I'm sorry"

* * *

The first thing they noticed when they got ashore was that the villagers seemed to stay far away from the Tavern that lay in the centre of the main road. The buildings seemed battered from years of misuse. Mayat and Satoshi volunteered to remain with the ship. The villagers eyed them warily as they made their way down the stone paved road. Yoruame hung back again, her ears flat against her head as a sign of distress,

"We have to go to the tavern" she suddenly announced,

"You know going straight into the place that people are avoiding is probably going to lead to a very gruesome and messy death….most likely with lot's of failing…" Leland pointed out.

The young wolf girl ignored him striding towards the seemingly abandoned tavern. The others following. Leland muttering something about death and pitch forks. The closer they got the more it became apparent that the tavern was indeed inhabited….by pirates….not so nice pirates. Growling Yoruame kicked the old western style doors open. All activity stopped inside the tavern.

It must of seemed kinda odd….a short and very small girl with a wolf tail kicking open the door to a pirate infested tavern. But then again this is Yoruame we are talking about. She glanced around…almost nothing out of the usual…except maybe for the boy and girl tied up in the corner, being held like objects. A deep growl escaped Yoruame's throat. The wolf in her screaming to free the two teenagers,

"You have three second to let those two go" she growled.

The tavern filled with laughter, the black death crew found it amusing for a child to be ordering them around.

A tall well built man sat at the head of a table, his laugh was the deepest and cruellest. His royal red coat suggested he was the captain…and the fact he had 'Taicho' tattooed into his bear chest. Suddenly a table smashed into the wall next to his head. The laughter stopped,

"Don't mess with me" She growled.

Haze didn't know why Yoruame was acting this way…but it had to be for a good reason, so she drew Akahana, looking as threatening as she could. Leland stood there drinking his Sake.

Roku had faced many opponents, the scarring on his face proved this, but never before did a simply _child_ ever dear challenge him. Letting out a human growl he stood at his full height…which was really tall,

"Where the hell do you get off ordering me around brat?"

"I get off because you dare hold them captive" Yoruame pointed in the twins direction

"They are my prize"

"They belong to the sea and the sea alone" She then proceeded to spit on him.

The man drew his gun, aiming at her head. Haze blocked the bullet with her sword,

"You coward!" She shouted

"I ain't a coward. You're stupid. Get 'em boys"

* * *

The three really did try their best, they truly did…but they were outnumbered and overpowered. So naturally they lost. They were now nursing their wounds in a smaller tavern off to the side of the main road. The villagers saw what they did and weren't so wary…but with pirates it's never to safe to relaxed.

"For the record I blame you Yoru" Leland deadpanned, stitching up a up in his arm,

"You don't get it! Their demi-gods! Sea demi-gods at that! Something big is going on I know it…"

"And we are not getting into it"

"But"

"No! Yoru, you can't risk everyone elses lives and dreams for people you don't know"

"You help people you don't know!"

"I heal people, I don't get into fights and endanger my friends!"

"You don't understand! They need my help!"

Leland gave her a hard look, then sighed, there was no doubting it, she was the single kindest person on the planet.

"And next I'd like to introducer our next singer, mister Ross Heuchan.

A tall 19 year old stood up on the stage, he had scruffy black hair pulled back into a pony tail. His left eye was blue and the other was acid green with no iris. He worse simple blue jeans and sleeveless red jacket,

"Hiya everyone, this is a song that I wrote years ago for a good friends birthday, so here it goes"

"_We sign our cards  
And letters BFF  
You've got  
A million ways  
To make me laugh  
You're looking out  
For me  
You've got my back  
So good  
To have you around  
You know the secrets  
I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you  
Break through my shell  
Don't feel the need  
To do a rebel yell  
Cuz you keep my feet  
On the ground_

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night  
Till it's alright again  
You're a true friend

You don't get angry  
When I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out  
Of second chances  
Won't say "I told you"  
When I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky  
That I found

A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night  
Till it's alright again

True friends will go  
To the ends of the earth  
Till they find  
The things you need  
Friends hang on  
To the ups and the downs  
Cuz they got someone  
To believe in

A true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night,  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here 'til the end  
You pull me aside  
When somethin' ain't right  
Talk with me now  
And into the night  
'Til it's alright again

You're a true friend  
You're a true friend  
You're a true friend"

After he finished the last note the entire room broke out into cheering, he did a few bows. He froze. Yoruame stared wide eyed at the boy…no man before her. A gasp escaped her lips,

"No way" Ross whispered

"You!" She shouted

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Ross shouted back

"You know each other?" Haze asked curious

* * *

_A young Yoruame sat on the edge of a pond, sobs racking her body. She had found a funny fruit an eaten it…she sprouted a tail and wolf ears that night. Her brother was working with his friend Kazemaru for the week so she was alone. The town bullies had been really cruel and everyone was calling her a monster._

_A fresh batch of tears made it's way down her pale cheeks._

_Suddenly a gentle hand touched her shoulder, She shrank back on instinct,_

_"Hey it's ok I'm not going to hurt you…I was just wondering why you were crying?" a young boys voice asked her. Looking up she meet the brightest blue eyes she's ever seen. _

_She tried to speak through her sobs,_

_"E-Everyone thinks *sob* I'm a monster *sob* they *sob* say that's that's why *sob* momma killed herself"_

_The boy started to gently rub circles on her back, he too had just recently lost his mother…however she died of illness. A thought struck him, he knew how to cheer her up. He picked up his violin case and pulling the antique out. It was his mothers inheritance to him,_

_"__I'm not afraid to fall  
It means I climbed up high  
To fall is not to fail  
You fail when you don't try  
I'm not afraid to fall  
I might just learn to fly and  
I will spread these wings of mine_

If I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
We get up anyway  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
And I might fall back down again  
We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 20th time  
we'll just jump and see if we can fly

I'm not afraid to fall  
And here I told you so  
Don't want to rock the boat  
But I just had to know  
Just a greener side  
Or can I touch the sky  
But either way I will have tried

If I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
We get up anyway  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
And I might fall back down again  
We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 30th time  
We'll just jump and see if we can fly

I'm not afraid to fall  
I've fallen many times  
They laughed when I fell down  
But I have dared to climb  
I'm not afraid to fall  
I know I'll fall again  
But I will win this in the end

If I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
We get up anyway  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
And I might fall back down again  
We'll just jump and see, even if it's the 40th time  
We'll just jump and see if we can fly

If I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
We get up anyway  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
So let's get up come on  
If I get up I might fall back down again  
And I might fall back down again"

_He looked at the white haired girl before him, the tears had stopped and a smiled graced her small face,_

_"That's a pretty song….did you write it?"_

_"Thanks…and no, my granny did…"_

_"Oh…hey! You can be the musician"_

_"Pardon?"_

_"In my pirate crew silly! I'm going to be queen of the pirates and be free and travel with my nakama…but I need a crew…"_

_"…hm ok!"_

_"Yay!...oh ,my name is Yoruame!"_

_"Hiya Yoru-chan. I'm Ross"_

_

* * *

_

Yoruame then grinned tackling her old friend,

"PANDA-KUN!!!!"

"Hehe Yana!"

* * *

**And that's where I'm going to leave you ^-^ review please! It's the only thing keeping me motivated!!!**


	15. 14 Flutes and violins

**Well it took a wee while…and I managed to finish my English assignment. It is my theme study. It's where I read 6 texts and give a review on them, relating around a common theme. I used the Theme of friendship! The one I'm doing at the moment is Death Note: L change the world( the 3rd live action movie) oh and I'm busy with my first assessment in Geography so wish me luck with that!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece, or most of the Oc's, they all belong to their respective owners. But Yoruame is mine. No touchy without permission. I would also like to thank LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr and of course Roscoso. You guys rock potato's!!! **

_

* * *

_

**Last time on dragon ball Z…wait…what do you mean this isn't Dragon ball Z? What is it then? ONE PIECE!!! Gah…fine then. Last time on Tasogare kaizoku**

_Yoruame then grinned tackling her old friend,_

_"PANDA-KUN!!!!"_

_"Hehe Yana!"_

**Story start right about………..now**

After a few more songs the black haired musician sat down at his old friends table, the grin never leaving his face. However unlike Leland's smile, his was not creepy,

"So you going to introduce me to your cute friend?" He asked

Yoruame swatted his arm softly, but still grinning,

"Guys this is Ross, or Panda-kun as I call him. Panda-kun this is Leland, our doctor and Haze our fighter…oh Haze just ignore him…he's just a big flirt"

"I resent that…I am a gentleman"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"What about Laura, Sara, Hailey, Kara Lindsey…Need I go on?"

Ross pushed Yoruame away good naturedly,

"Ruin my reputation why don't you?"

"Who are you exactly?" Haze asked, slightly curious, slightly wary,

"Yes for all we know you could be a psychotic murderer who likes to eat his victims hearts" Leland piped up, happily smiling.

The other ones just stared at him,

"Dude…"

"But the point is. Who the hell are you? I don't fancy having my heart eaten…I'm quite fond of it"

"Guys!" Yoruame started,

"It's ok Yoru-chan, I'll answer the cuties questions" he winked at Haze,

"Ok who are you?"

"My name is Ross Heuchan"

"How old are you?"

"19"

"Where are you from?"

"Hm original Yoru's island, but when I was…oh what was it…I had to be 13 at the time, my family moved to another island"

"What did you do after that?"

"Well a few months before my 14th I woke on a island, visited old friends every now and then. When I was 16 I started to travel the oceans…helping those who needed it."

"I see…what's your favourite food?"

"Anything fried"

"What do you hate?"

"Vegetables"

"What colour underwear am I wearing"

"Royal blue, and for bonus it's a lacy thong"

Haze blushed a deep red when the others looked at her,

"What? They make me feel sexy!"

Yoruame nodded in agreement.

"What's your relationship with Yoru?"

Ross thought about it for a bit,

"She was and still is my best mate…She was also my first friend…"

_

* * *

_

_Y__oruame giggled as Ross dragged her along the old gravel path. Thick fern forestry surrounded them from both sides,_

_"Are we there yet Panda-kun?"_

_"Hold on we're almost there"_

_They soon reached the tall cliff the over saw the village. Yoruame gasped in amazement, the warm evening sun was slowly sinking into the horizon, setting the ocean alight with gold's, reds and yellows,_

_"It's beautiful Panda-kun…"_

_"It is Yoru…it is"_

_"Give it back!" Ross shouted at the town bullies. They had managed to get his precious violin and were threatening to smash it,_

_"Well come and get it sissy boy!" The leader sneered_

_Suddenly a deep growling was heard from behind them. The boy turned his head, then fell back in fear._

_A skinny white wolf was staring at him with hungry crazed yellow eyes, saliva dripped from its open mouth. The boys ran screaming in fear, throwing the violin at the wolf. It caught it in it's mouth and then gently gave it back to the black haired boy,_

_"Haha thanks Yoru-chan"_

_The wolf licked him in reply_

_Yoruame growled in frustration, she was attempting to learn how to play the flute…it wasn't working out too well,_

_"I suck at this!"_

_"No your not" Ross insisted, "You just need to practice!"_

_Yoruame just grumbled_

_The Tasogare Pirates sat in their cove by the ocean all laughing and playing. Kinta managed to knick some food and Mori brought blankets, Daichi brought everything else,_

_"Play us a song guys!" Mori suddenly requested_

_"Yeah Panda-Kun!" Yoruame added_

_"I meant both you and Ross"_

_"B-but I'm no good"_

_"Come on please" He used the Super-Cute-Puppy-Dog-Mori-Eyes-of-Doom,_

_She soon caved, and the soft melody of violin and flute filled the cove_

* * *

Ross smiled as the numerous flashbacks ran through his mind,

"Ok then…what's with your eye?"

"Yeah I wanna know too! I don't 'member it being green"

"Well you see…"

"Well, well, well, lookie 'ere boys. It's dat little wolfie girl and her 'crew" A low voice sneered.

Turning their heads they saw six of Roku's crew….They were big, ugly…and fat headed. They really didn't matter that much…seriously. The biggest and ugliest strutted over to them, leaning against the table and leaning into poor Yoru's face

"Well Mutt you going to take us on?" He sneered

Yoruame did something smart…she ignored him,

"Hey Mutt did ya hear me?"

She continued to ignore him,

"MUTT!!!!"

"Yoru I do believe he is insulting you" Ross told her,

"Really? How?" She was generally confused,

"Well Mutt is pretty insulting for a wolf" Haze added

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Oh…ok"

Annoyed that he wasn't getting a reaction, He pulled his fist back….to get kicked in the chest by Yoru. She spun around in the air so she kicked him and his buddy in the head with her heel. Landing on her hands she spun around, kicking the others.

Haze leapt from her seat, drawing Akahana, she slashed at the small groups apparent swordsmen. As it turns out she was much more graceful and skilled…so she decided not to go all Konki-Konki on him. Two others ganged up on her with their pitiful little knives.

Leland was using his devil fruit power to stitch onto their pants and pull them down, giggling as they had no idea who was doing it. He then stitched their shoes to the floor…and for good measure 'borrowed' their wallets….he then picked up a bottle pf sake and took a swig….again.

Yoruame was so focused on the two she was fighting she didn't notice another come up behind her a swing a fist at her. Ross calmly grabs his fist saying to Yoru and the others  
"Allow me," Ross said before he kicked the pirate in the gut sending him crashing in a table before handing Yoruame his Violin.  
"Watch that for me," Ross said before he turned to the other enemy pirates.

As One Pirate went to attack Ross his Green Iris-less eye glowed and he caught the fist with ease and punched the Pirate right on the chin sending him down before ducking a haymaker from another one and sweep kicked him to the floor.

The fight lasted only a few minutes…the other pirates were pretty pathetic. Not even worth the effort. Ross turned and raised an eyebrow at Yoruame, who's ears flattened and she crawled under the table,

"I'm sorry" She whimpered

"What for?"

"Because she insisted on going into an enemy pirate infested tavern to save a couple of twins who we have no relation to what so ever" Leland muttered,

"But their Ume's children"

Ross froze from his helping picking up the tables,

"You mean the Twins…not just any twins but **the** twins"

"Yeah!"

Ross slumped into a nearby seat. Leland suddenly stopped his drinking. Haze remained confused,

"Do you mean to say…that we were trying to save children of the sea? The super highly protected children of the sea goddess Ume. **The **very twins who were the cause of the legendary great war before even Gold Rodgers time?!" Leland almost squeaked out

"What does it mean?" Haze once again asked

"It means….the ocean is a very **very** dangerous place…it means someone has captured the sea goddess…sending the world into chaos" Leland explained.

"So a normal Saturday night?" Ross joked. No one laughed, "Well we're going to need a plan"

"Wait, We? There is no _we_ since when did you become on of us?"

"I am the musician. Yoru-chan promised"

"It's true" Yoruame's voice came from under a table on the opposite side of the room,

"How'd you get other there?"

"…..magic"

"Anyway a plan….any ideas…anyone….."

"We are so totally and royally screwed.

**Meanwhile**

Satoshi sighed in content at the peace, Mayat walked up to his spot on the deck placing a soul of fried fish next to him,

"Do you think they're ok?"

"They'll be fine. Haze and Yoru are too stubborn to die"

"But still…"

"Look, they probably found an adventure or something and we'll just be interrupting…'sides I got a funny feeling that this time tomorrow we'll be out at sea with whole lotta ships on our tail"

"Ok then…don't forget, eat your fish"

**Back with the others**

Haze and Yoruame both sneezed at the same time,

"Someone's talking about us…"

"Probably about how cute you are" Ross stated

"Or how stupid you are"

"OR bananers!!" Yoruame shouted

**Thank you all for reading, remember to review…or else**


	16. 15 Longest story I've ever written!

**Sorry this took a while but as you may or may not know I'm back at school, and this year is the most important year because they use this years exam results when I apply for university, which by the way is now a hell of a lot harder to get into…the cut off line is a LOT higher so I have to work my ass off to get as many Merits(B) and Exelences(A) as I can or I'm pretty much stuffed in terms of further education. Because you see I want to be either of the following; an archaeologist, an author or an animater**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece, or most of the Oc's, they all belong to their respective owners. But Yoruame is mine. No touchy without permission. I would also like to thank LaZy-RaIn-DaNcEr and of course Roscoso., without the latter this story would be going no where.**

* * *

Ross smiled as he stood outside the bar/whatever it was waiting for the girls to came out of the bathroom. It had taken a while but he had came up with an ingenious foolproof plan. He had yet to tell the others the plan. The girls seemed to have a pretty good idea judging from the enraged shouts from within the girls bathroom.

"So what did you get them to do?" Leland inquired

"You'll just to wait and see" Ross smiled a knowing smile, "Now you ready girls?"

"We're not coming out" Yoruame's voice shouted from inside the room,

"What about the twins?" Ross grinned

"Screw the twins we're not coming out!" This time it was Haze

Ross pondered a bit, then smirked,  
"If you don't came out right now I'm telling them about _that_"

"You Wouldn't!"

"Hey Leland guess what happened to Yoru at this one..."

"NO!!!!" Yoruame burst out of the changing room/bathroom, dragging poor Haze with her

"Well that got you out....what'd you think Leland?"

Leland just stood there wide eyed with his jaw almost touching the ground, he managed to give Ross a thumbs up. The girls were wearing probably the skimpiest thing he had ever seen. Yoruame was wearing a light blue bikini with gold trimming, and matching sarong that was tied on one hip, leaving that leg exposed. Without the baggy clothing it was not hard to see she was female, she had slight curves and was most definitely skinny enough. Sure she was lacking in some areas, ir chest area and she wasn't too curvy....but with her snow white hair(the black streaks had faded even more to a very light grey. As it seemed using her devil fruit did that to her) and bright grey eyes one could not say she was not beautiful....in her own way.

Haze on the over hand was very well endowed. She wore an almost bulging red bikini with sakura petal patterns. She wore a very short skirt, tied on one hip also. The clothing exposed a lot of skin, and hugged tightly against the areas that were covered. Her red hair hung in ringlets and black eyeliner lined her eyes. Her eyes flashing angrily

Ross grinned at the girls, his inner pervert emerging.

"Well ain't you two some nice eye candy" Ross whistled,

He was greeted with glares,

"No told me that I was going to a fashion show"

More glares,

"Your glares are as hot as you girls"

"We hate you so much right now" Haze ground out,

"I'm going to murder you in your sleep" Yoruame let out a feral growl

Leland stood to the side smiling perversely, normally he wasn't that big of a pervert….but came on! Any straight unmarried male would be drooling over what they were wearing!

Ross having had his fun….for now, clapped his hands with a cheerful smile on his face,

"Now most of those Pirates are probably gonna be drooling idiots when you girls walk in, so try and show yourselves off, but be careful, no doubt those creeps are grabby" Ross said.

He was meet with angry, hate filled glares. Leland was taking many photos to use for future blackmail,

"I hope you know I hate you so much right now" The anger that filled Yoruame scared her, she was very close to tears…well on the inside anyway, after years of being ridiculed you just learn to push the tears back. Haze growled and stomped over to Ross, twisting the front of his shirt in her hands and bringing his grinning face close to hers,

"I swear after all of this I'm going to kill you very, _very_ slowly. You will pay very dearly for both this outfit and Yoru" She growled dangerously.

Before Ross could respond Leland spoke up, good for Ross….not so much to Leland,

"Hey Haze, you look a lot more like a woman in that than what you usually do….your butts not so big"

He was meet with Haze's fist, she growled then stormed off grabbing Yoruame's wrist on the way, most likely scheming the mens death,

"Alright then, let's get this plan started, though Ame-Chan I've never seen you as beautiful as you are now" he gave her one of his 'charming-but-sweet-smile-that-he-only-gave-few-girls'

Yoruame just melted after that, a goofy smile made its way onto her soft features, a light blush that actually looked quite red lit up her pale face. Haze growled some more, dragging the zombified girl with her.

"Still got it, hehehe," Ross said glad his lady killer skills were still top notch.

The plan went fairly well. Yoruame and Haze got in and distracted the men….belly dancers were a profession they could cross off the list of jobs they could do. But their lack of skill was over looked because well….then men were too busy staring at their barely covered bodies. While they were distracting the men, Ross and Leland snuck in the back and untied the twins. They then attempted to sneak out….the key word attempted.

Leland had walked into a china vase that for some really strange reason was placed in the middle of a pub. So now the six of them were running down the dirt road with an entire enemy crew chasing after them. Leland was in front, followed by Ross who was dragging Mizuko who was dragging Mizumaru, Yoruame was on Haze's back because she had tired herself out too much and that was really dangerous for her health.

Satoshi stretched and yawned as he awoke from his nap, he felt rested and in a really good mood. Smiling slightly he leaned over the helm to stare into the town. The smile fell and he groaned as he saw the small group running towards them with the bigger group behind them. It was a good thing he had the sense to stock up on supplies the day before,

"Mayat you owe 300 berries"

Mayat grinned from the galley, put the pot he was cooking from on a cold hot plate, then went outside to help Satoshi get the ship ready to sail….by the looks of things they'd need a quick get away.

The ship was just beginning to move when Leland made a jump for it, he crawled aboard, Ross and the twins then jumped and Haze almost missed because of Yoruame's extra weight. If it wasn't for Satoshi they would have fallen to their deaths. Yoruame dusted herself off,

"Well that went well"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Mizumaru growled at the wolf girl

"I'm Yoruame"

"We don't need your help mongrel"

"Maru!" his sister warned him,

"No Mizu! It's the forest goddesses fault mother got caught!"

"Yoruame isn't a goddess though" Haze piped up

"She ate the shishi no mi devil fruit, she's a wolf! Wolves are the forest creations" He sneered at her one last time, before storming off to some other part of the ship.

Mayat came out holding several bowls of soup, he smiled at all of them,

"Looks like you were right Toshi-kun. We are going to have another adventure"

Satoshi just grumbled as he took his soup.

Ross swooped over to Mizuko, putting on his best 'charming' smile,

"Well hello beautiful. Is your name as graceful as you my dear?" While kissing her hand.  
No one saw the flash of hurt that crossed Yoruame's face. She put on the fake smile that had taken her years to perfect,

"I'm…..going to hang out in the crows nest." She walked off quietly.

Haze frowned, whenever Yoruame went to the crows nest it meant she was upset….but she couldn't work out why. She took one glance at Ross flirting and she knew.

Ross felt the red head's gaze, he turned to her offering a charming smile, only to receive a glare…but this one was different from the others. It was glare saying 'You-messed-with-my-precious-person-now-you-fix-it-or-I-knife-you-in-your-sleep' She tilted her head to the crows nest and understanding dawned on him. Picking up his violin case he, he bowed to Mizuko, who giggled.

After some effort he made his way to the top of the crows nest. Yoruame's ears flicked in his direction, but she made no move to acknowledge him. So he went with Plan B, because you always use Plan B before plan A because everyone knows Plan A will always follow so you just don't bother using it. Slipping the violin from its case he somehow managed to stay balanced on the side of the crows nest,

"**_Yohohoho yohohoho!_**_  
**Yohohoho yohohoho!**  
**Yohohoho yohohoho!**_

**Binks no sake wo**  
**Todoke ni yuku yo**  
**Umi kaze ki makase **  
**Nami makase!**

**Shio no mukou de**  
**Yuki mo sawagu**  
**Sora ni ya**  
**Wa o kaku tori no uta!**

**Yohohoho yohohoho!**  
**Yohohoho yohohoho!**  
**Yohohoho yohohoho!**  
**Yohohoho yohohoho!**

_Full:_

**_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_**

**_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_**

**_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_**

**_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_**

**_Binks no sake wo _**

**_Todokeni yuku yo_**

**_Umi kaze ni makase_**

**_Nami makase_**

**_Shioro no mukou e_**

**_Yuhi wo sawagu_**

**_Sora nya_**

**_Wao kaku tori no uta_**

**_Sayonara minato _**

**_Tsumugi sata yo _**

**_DON to ichou utao _**

**_Funade no uta _**

**_Kinpa-ginpa mo _**

**_Shibuku ni kaete _**

**_Oretachi yuku so _**

**_Umi no kagiri_**

**_Binks no sake wo _**

**_Todokeni yuku yo_**

**_Warera kaizoku _**

**_Umi wateku _**

**_Nami wo makura ni _**

**_Negura wa fune yo _**

**_Honi hatani _**

**_Ketateru wa dokuro _**

**_Arashi ga kita so _**

**_Senri no sora ni_**

**_Nami ga odoru yo _**

**_DRAMA narase _**

**_Okubyou kazi ne _**

**_Fukakerya saigo _**

**_Asu no asashi _**

**_Ga nai ya nashi_**

**_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_**

**_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_**

**_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_**

**_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_**

**_Binks no sake wo _**

**_Todokeni yuku yo_**

**_Kyuoka asu ka _**

**_Toyoi no yume _**

**_Te wo furu kage ni _**

**_Mou aenai yo _**

**_Nani wo kuyo kuyo _**

**_Asu mo tsukuyo_**

**_Binks no sake wo _**

**_Todokeni yuku yo_**

**_DON to icho utao _**

**_Unaba no uta _**

**_Douse dare demo _**

**_Itsuka wa hone yo _**

**_Hate nashi ate nashi _**

**_Waraiba nashi_**

**_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_**

**_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_**

**_Yohohoho, Yohohoho!_**

**_Yohohoho, Yohohoho"_**

Yoruame at this point had turned around to listen to him, Ross took the opportunity to lean in, the whispered into her ear,

"I may flirt with any girl, but your the only special one" he gave her a light peck on the cheek. A soft breeze rustled her hair, she had a soft look in her steel grey eyes,

"Has anyone ever told you how corny you are?"

"Has anyone ever told _you_ that you certainly know how to ruin a moment?"

"Yes…many times….no idea why"

They shared a laugh. As it dyed down, Yoruame looked on into the sunset, smiling at the memory of them sitting on their cliff watching the sunset.

"I mean it Ame-chan…you are my most precious person and I won't ever leave you"

Yoruame smiled stayed, _and I will never let yours, or anyone let their dreams die…_

She let out a devilsh grin,

"TAG YOUR IT!"

"NOT IN THE KITCHEN!!!" They heard Mayats voice shout from the galley,

"OR THE LIBRARY!" that time it was Satoshi,

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING!!!" Haze

"SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY TRYING TO BE DRUNK!!!"

Yoruame let out a chuckle…she had a family again.

* * *

**Hi everyone, thanks for sticking with me, read and review. And I had a brain baby, I'm going to start putting up Japanese sentences at the end of each chapter, mainly cause it's a great revision tool and helps me learn, but I'll give prizes to the person who can translate them into actual English. Not something like 'The place to do which body to wash' or 'The place in which you wash your body' but actual 'the place you take a bath or shower'**

**.** **I'll work out the prizes later…maybe a drawing…****also my Japanese might not be so good so sorry ^-^**

こんにちわ。わたし　は　思慕　です。十六才　で　高校生　です。ニュジーラーンド　を　いる人　です。ことも　は　しずかとよく　いちばんすきな　まんが　の　デスノト　と　オンヌピス　を　よる人　が　好き　です。かんじ　の　よみ方　は　むずかしい　です。さいよなら、思慕。　

Kanji; Shibo-思慕

Hito-人

Koukousei-高校生

English version of Bink's Sake

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!  
Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!  
Painting circles in the sky as the Birds Sing

Farewell to the harbor, To my old hometown  
Lets all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail  
Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray  
As we all set sail to the ends of the sea

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
We are pirates sailing through the Sea!  
The waves are our pillows, The ship our roost  
Flying the proud Skull On our flags and our sails

Now comes a storm through the far-off sky  
Now the waves are dancing, Beat upon the drums  
If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last  
But if you just hold on, The morning sun will rise

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night!  
Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again!  
But don't look so down, For at night the moon will rise!

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Let's all sing it with a Don! A song of the waves  
Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you'll just be bones  
Never-Ending, Ever-wandering, Our funny Traveling tale!

Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohohoo


	17. Rewrite

Dearest readers, I would like to apologize first of all for not updating this story in a long time. But I have been dealing with a lot of shit and have been under quite a lot of stress.

Until recently I had been unable to come to terms with the mental and emotional abuse that my father put me through, and I have had to deal with that. I am currently studying for university, so I've been quite busy.

Not the point.

The point of this is, I have decided to rewrite all of my stories, including this. It may take some time but oh well. Anyway I'll leave this up but when I update the new version I shall delete this one.

Thanks for your patience,

Shibo


	18. New Story here

Ok the updated chapter 1 is now up, the story has been renamed 'A new Beginning'

Also if you still want you character in the you have to resubmit...it has been 2 years I can't remember these things,

So yeah...go read new non-crappy version


End file.
